Le passé pour le présent
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Du ship et un retour... Suite de Daniel's missing [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**LE PASSE POUR LE PRESENT**

**Résumé** : alors en vrac, du ship, et un retour...

**Rating** : T, pour une scène suggestive dans...pfff... quelques chapitres.

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas (même pas Cameron, je suis triiiiiiste), seul celui de Soranne m'appartient (encore heureux... MDR)

**Note** : Suite de Daniel's missing... Ma deuxième fic avec SG1, et pas la dernière, loin de là... Bonne lecture !

**Note 2** : Je tient à remercier Miss Sheppard pour ce super titre (moi je suis nulle pour en trouver...lol) Merci Chouchou :D :D

**-o°O°o-**

Ils étaient enfin tous de retour au SGC. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour les affaires de Soranne. Cette dernière séjournait au SGC le temps de trouver un appartement en ville. Elle était en train de s'installer dans sa chambre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- C'est ouvert…

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Salut…

Elle referma le tiroir de sa table de nuit, se retourna et gratifia le nouvel arrivant d'un large sourire.

- Salut.

- Je suis venu voir si tu es bien installée.

- Ca ne vaudra jamais mon ancien appartement, mais je crois que je vais m'y faire… Et puis, ce n'est que temporaire…

- En parlant de temps, on a une discussion à finir, non?

- Je t'en prie, installe-toi…

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle s'installa en tailleur au bout.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On tente quelque chose ensemble, ou on arrête là?

- Bonne question…Tu penses quoi toi?

- Je pense qu'on pourrait se donner une chance. Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer…

- Ca coûte beaucoup plus que tu ne sembles le croire… Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, on peut se donner une chance.

- Génial…

- Mais…

- Hum, je savais qu'il y avait un "mais"… Avec les femmes il y a toujours un "mais"…

- J'aimerais qu'on ne brûle pas les étapes.

- D'accord, on ira à ton rythme… Et les autres, alors, on leur dit ou pas?

- La question est ont-ils besoin de le savoir?

- Pas tout de suite…

- Le problème est réglé…

- On devra faire comme si de rien était alors?

- Oui, au début…

- Donc je ne pourrais pas faire ça en public?

Il lui prit la main et enlaça leurs doigts. Puis il se pencha vers elle, et approcha sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

- Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas faire ça non plus…

Il l'embrassa.

- Malheureusement… Mais peut être qu'un jour…

- Et peut être qu'un jour je saurais aussi qui a brisé ton cœur…

- Un jour, peut être… Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Daniel est quelqu'un d'assez bavard, il me parle beaucoup de toi depuis qu'il est revenu…

- Autant que Sam me parle de toi… Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sure qu'ils essayent de faire en sorte qu'on se mette ensemble…

- Ils réussissent plutôt bien pour l'instant…

- Oh non, ils n'y sont pour rien…

- Ca te dirait qu'on aille manger un morceau au mess… Il paraît qu'en dessert, il y a de la gelée rouge…

- D'accord, allons-y…

Ils se levèrent du lit.

- Au fait, en public, on se vouvoie ou on se tutoie?

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'on se vouvoie pour l'instant…

- Très bien.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Il passa sa main libre derrière sa nuque et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il voulut aller plus loin lors de ce baiser, mais elle le repoussa doucement.

- Cameron, s'il te plait...

- Désolé...

- C'n'est pas grave...

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attends...

Il se retourna et la regarda.

- Quoi ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui essuya les lèvres.

- Tu avais du rouge à lèvres... On y va ?

Ils sortirent de la chambre de la jeune femme et se dirigèrent vers le mess. Ils passèrent devant le labo de Sam. Soranne décida de toquer à la porte pour savoir si elle voulait les accompagner. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Elle fit un large sourire à l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte.

- Jack... Cameron et moi on allait au mess, on s'est dit que peut être Sam voulait nous accompagner, mais elle a peut être mieux à faire ? Tu peux venir aussi.

- Carter, c'est l'heure de manger... Pas de « mais », je sais que vos petits réacteurs vous ont manqués, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas vous nourrir.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau. Sam et Soranne laissèrent les deux hommes prendre un peu d'avance. Puis elles commencèrent à chuchoter.

- Désolée de vous avoir déranger.

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toutes façons on ne faisait rien de bien intéressant... Et toi, ça avance avec Cameron ?

- En tout cas ça ne recule pas...

- Soranne, tu te souviens de notre promesse ?

- Bon, d'accord, pour l'instant on est dans une « phase de test » je dirai...

- Je suis contente pour vous deux...

- C'est gentil. Ils sont quand même bien foutus nos mecs...

- Moui, quand même...

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se retournèrent.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Non, rien du tout...

Ils entrèrent dans le mess, prirent leur plateau et s'assirent à une table. Daniel était à l'infirmerie et Teal'C avait été rappelé sur Dakara pour une urgence.

- Alors ça te fait quoi d'être revenue ici ?

- Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Toujours la même nourriture, les mêmes gelées. Toujours Walter à l'ouverture de la porte, le sergent Syler aux réparations... J'ai l'impression d'être rentrée à la maison, oui, c'est ça, être rentrée à la maison, une maison que je n'aurais jamais du quitter…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note pour Solene** : Ahhh ma première revieweuse pour cette fic :D Contente que ça te plaise ma puce... Faut que je lise ce que tu m'as envoyé (j'ai pas encore eu le temps, désolée...). La suite, ça sera toutes les semaines... :D

**Note pour Clio** : Mais de rien, voyons... J'aime écrire (je n'ai pas dis que j'aimais ce que j'écrivais), alors autant faire partager ça, si ça plait, tant mieux... Merci pour cette review.

**Note pour Sady** : Je suis en train de penser qu'il faudrait que je m'y remette à celle-là, parce que j'ai beaucoup écrit la suite très très loin dans le temps, mais plus celle là... Ouh... Contente que ça te plaise...

**Note pour Joker** : La voila la suite... Pour Jack, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres... :D

**Note pour Marine Carter O'Neill** : T'as des supers parents toi, dis donc, avec un nom comme ça... lol Pour le com 2 en 1, c'est pas grave, vaux mieux ça que pas du tout... :D Merci pour l'info. Contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour cette review.

**Note** : voix de Teal'C Et maintenant, la suite...

**-o°O°o-**

Un court silence s'installa entre les quatre personnes. Cameron se décida enfin à briser ce silence qui commençait à devenir lourd.

- Dites, comme c'est la fin de semaine, j'avais prévu de louer un film ce soir. Vous pourriez venir.

- Désolée, j'ai promis à Cassandra de passer le week-end avec elle, on n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de se voir, alors…

- Moi je ne peux pas rester, je dois repartir tout à l'heure.

Il se tourna vers la dernière personne.

- Soranne, il ne reste plus que vous…

- Je ne sais pas… Avec tout ce qui s'est passé…

- Soranne, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser le colonel seul… Et puis ça vous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance…

Sam regardait Soranne avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, d'accord…

Ils finirent leur repas en discutant des dernières sorties cinématographiques. Puis ils se levèrent de table. Sam et Jack se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui menait à la surface. Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux deux autres personnes et montèrent. Soranne regarda Cameron.

- J'ai le temps d'aller me changer avant qu'on parte?

- Oh, bien sur, j'allais faire la même chose. On se rejoint ici dans 15 minutes?

- D'accord.

Soranne se dirigea vers ses quartiers tandis que Cameron prit la direction des vestiaires. 15 minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant l'ascenseur.

- Tu as eu le temps de prendre ta douche?

- Je suis une femme très surprenante…

- Effectivement…

Ils sortirent du SGC et montèrent en voiture. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un magasin de location.

- J'ai bien cru que tu allais refuser tout à l'heure.

- Mais j'étais à deux doigts de le faire…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ce soir?

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien du tout…

- Titanic?

Elle le regarda et lui fit une grimace.

- Très peu pour moi, merci. Une fois m'a suffit…

- Tu n'as vu qu'une fois Titanic?

- Oui, et alors ça te surprend?

- C'est juste que tu es la première femme que je rencontre qui n'a vu qu'une fois titanic.

- Je suis sure que tu en as rencontré des tas qui ne l'ont jamais vu…

- Pas à ma connaissance…

- Tu n'as jamais rencontré de femme pendant tes missions?

- Mais celles-là ne comptent pas… Ca ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'on va regarder…Star Wars ?

- Ah non, on ne peut décemment pas regarder Star Wars sans Teal'C, il nous en voudrait après...

- Tient la Ligne Verte, j'ai toujours voulu le voir sans jamais trouver le temps…

- Tu n'as jamais vu la Ligne Verte?

- Non...

- Je crois qu'on va remédier à ce problème ce soir…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse, et sortirent du magasin. Ils remontèrent en voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Cameron.

- Dis-moi, il y a quelque chose entre le général et Carter ?

- Entre Landry et Sam ?

- Non, entre le général O'Neill et Sam...

- Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que... Mais bon, passons... Tu dois sûrement connaître la loi de non-fraternisation, toi qui es dans l'armée…

- Et alors ? Depuis quand une loi empêche deux personnes de s'aimer? Allez, tu peux me le dire, je ne dirai rien…

- Non.

- Non tu ne me le dis pas, ou non ils ne sont pas ensemble ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ? Tu es secrètement amoureux de Sam ?

- Et bien, elle est plutôt jolie, intelligente, drôle...

- Et pas libre, malheureusement pour toi...

- Donc elle est avec le général...

- Je n'ai pas dit ça... J'ai juste dit qu'elle n'était pas libre...

- Et alors, elle ne peut être qu'avec le général...

- Euh, Pete ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais ça ne comptait pas...

- Ils ont quand même été fiancés... Mais, bon, maintenant c'est fini...

- Et tu sais qui est son petit ami actuel ?

- Bien sur que je le sais...

Ils étaient au pied de l'immeuble de Cameron. Il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. Il lui prit la main, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

- Et qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Personne, je suis la seule...

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Parce qu'une promesse est une promesse...

Il la regardait, interrogatif.

- On s'est promis de toujours se dire quand on sortirait avec quelqu'un...

- Oh, et elle sait pour nous ?

- Je te l'ai dit, une promesse est une promesse...

- Je croyais que personne ne devait être au courant...

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle doit voir Cassandra ce week-end ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais mes partiels commençaient, avec, le matin quatre heures de Latin, et l'après midi, entre autre, révisions, alors le postage m'est un peu sortit de la tête... Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste un deuxième chapitre ce soir... Voila

**Note pour Sady** : La suite...la suite... en fait j'ai 50000 suites différentes, avec des suites alternatives, des alternatives des alternatives, donc c'est un peu le bordel pour l'instant, va falloir que je fasse le tri...lol

**Note pour Marine Carter O'Neill** : Oh c'est pas drôle pour tes parents... Tu ne peux même pas passer la porte avec eux ? Demande ça pour ton anniversaire...lol Oui, pour Star Wars, il fallait que j'y fasse allusion, ça me fait toujours rire quand je revois ce passage lol.

**-o°O°o-**

Ils étaient devant la porte de l'appartement de Cameron. Il la fit entrer. Il prit son manteau et son sac, puis il l'emmena dans le salon.

- Vas-y installe-toi...

- C'est sympa chez toi...

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- De la bière ?

- Non, merci, j'aime pas la bière... tu n'aurais pas du jus de fruit ?

- Si bien sur...

Il se dirigea vers le bar et prit deux verres. Il versa deux jus d'orange et revint dans le salon. Elle était debout devant la bibliothèque et regardait les photos.

- Ce sont tes parents ?

Il déposa les verres sur la table et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Oui...

- Et la c'est toi ?

- Quand je suis sorti de l'académie militaire...

- Et toi devant un F-302...

- Celui que j'ai piloté pendant la bataille de l'antarctique... Il n'est plus en très bon état...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On a été touché, mon copilote est mort là-bas.

- Je suis désolée...

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à toi ?

- J'ai été gravement blessé... Ils ont du m'opérer, et j'ai failli perdre l'usage de mes jambes...

- Mais tu t'es battu...

- Oui, je voulais encore piloter, et passer la porte des étoiles... Un jour je t'emmènerais, on ira voir les étoiles ensemble...

- La, tu peux toujours rêver...

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai une peur bleue de l'avion...

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa.

- Allons enrichir ta culture cinématographique, parce que là, il y a un vide immense à combler...

- Je sais.

Il mit le dvd, et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. A la fin du film, il se leva pour éteindre la télé et rallumer les lumières. Il se tourna et la regarda.

- Tu pleures ?

- Toujours à la fin de ce film, pourtant je l'ai vu pas mal de fois...

Il lui tendit un mouchoir puis vint se rasseoir à côté d'elle.

- Merci... Alors tu en as pensé quoi ?

- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt...

- Je te comprends...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Comme Sam l'a dit, je sus venue pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance, alors faisons plus ample connaissance.

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, de leurs passés, de leurs familles, de leurs amis. Il était quatre heures du matin quand il se leva et lui tendit la main, pour l'inviter à le suivre. Elle lui prit la main et se leva à son tour. Il l'emmena dans une pièce à côté.

- Jolie chambre...

- Merci. Mon lit est très confortable...

- Je n'en doute pas...

- Tu préfères peut-être que je te ramène au SGC ?

- Je crois que je vais tester ton lit...

Il alla s'asseoir dessus. Elle était debout devant lui.

- Mais il va falloir que tu me donnes quelque chose à me mettre pour dormir...

- Mes bras, ça te va ?

- Cameron...

- C'est dans l'armoire derrière toi.

- Merci.

Elle prit un tee-shirt dans l'armoire. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos. Elle enleva son pull.

- Tu sais que si tu veux que je te saute dessus il n'y a qu'à demander.

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda en souriant.

- Tu sais que je ne t'oblige pas à regarder.

Elle dégrafa son soutient gorge, l'enleva et enfila le tee-shirt. Puis elle enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et, enfin, son pantalon. Puis elle se retourna et le regarda.

- Je suis prête à me coucher...

- Tu sais que ce tee-shirt te va mieux à toi qu'à moi ?

- Et ben je crois que je vais le garder dans ce cas...

Elle l'embrassa, puis s'installa à genou derrière lui sur le lit. Elle passa les mains sous son tee-shirt.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Comme tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir te déshabiller pour te coucher, je t'aide...

Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt.

- Tu veux que je t'aide aussi pour ton pantalon ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, non...

Il se leva et le retira, pendant que Soranne se glissa sous les couvertures. Puis il s'installa à son tour dans le lit à côté d'elle. Il s'appuya sur un coude et la regarda. Il traçait les contours de son visage de son autre main. Puis il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il caressa doucement les lèvres de la jeune femme de sa langue. Elle accepta l'invitation, et entrouvrit la bouche. Ils explorèrent chacun la bouche de l'autre avant de se séparer. Elle le regarda et sourit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note pour Clio : **Ca se passe plutôt pas mal pour l'instant c'est vrai, j'ai été gentille avec eux... Oh quand elle a failli refuser, non, elle ne faisait pas sa difficile, ca vient en parti de son passé, c'est ca qui la fait hésiter. Qui a brisé le cœur de Soranne ? Ahhh la réponse elle arrive bientôt normalement ! Ahhh mais j'étais obligée d'écrire sur Cam (qui n'a pas encore compris que je l'adorais le petit Cam ?) et la romance, oui, j'étais d'humeur shippeuse quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette suite, et ca continue encore ! lol Pour les partiels, j'attends les résultats maintenant, j'espère les avoir, sinon je pourrais encore moins écrire...lol J'espère que cette suite te plairas ! Bonne lecture !

**-o°O°o-**

- Et si on dormait ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas faire autre chose ?

- Je tiens à être en forme tout à l'heure pour chercher un appartement...

- Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas vivre ici ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ?

- Toi et moi, habiter ensemble...

- Et bien quoi ?

Elle reprit son sérieux.

- Cameron, on ne se connaît que depuis trois jours...

- Quatre jours techniquement...

- D'accord, on ne se connaît que depuis quatre jours, on commence seulement à sortir ensemble... Tu ne peux pas me proposer d'habiter chez toi. Non seulement tu brûles les étapes, mais en plus tu dois être fou...

- Fou ? Oui, fou de toi... Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Je viens de te le dire, on se connaît à peine. Imagine que ça ne marche pas entre nous... Et je ne suis pas habituée à vivre avec quelqu'un...

- Tu as peut être raison...

- J'ai toujours raison...

Elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Il la regarda et sourit à son tour. Elle posa une main sur son visage, et l'embrassa.

- Bonne nuit...

Il s'allongea sur le dos. Elle vint se blottir contre lui. Ils s'endormirent enlacés. Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la place à côté de lui était vide. Il se redressa et remarque que les affaires de la jeune femme avaient disparus. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il entendit un bruit qui provenait de la porte. Il se redressa.

- Salut.

- Je croyais que...

- Et non, malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas partie... Bien dormi ?

- Comme un gros bébé... Et toi ?

- Tu avais raison, ton lit est plutôt confortable...

Elle s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.

- Et tes bras aussi.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa.

- C'est quoi le programme pour aujourd'hui, à part te chercher un appartement ?

- J'avais pensé que tu pourrais me déposer au SGC...

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais bien parler à Daniel, parce que je te rappelle que je ne sais toujours rien de son enlèvement, je n'ai pas été conviée à votre débriefing, et personne n'a voulu me parler de son « sauvetage ».

- Ca te dérange tant que ça de ne pas savoir...

- Hey, sans moi, vous seriez toujours en train de le chercher Daniel, alors je crois que j'ai droit à quelques réponses... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas au courant du projet Porte des Etoiles. Et Daniel sera le plus coopératif, j'en suis sure...

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

- Le fait qu'hier, quand j'ai voulu savoir, tu as détourné la conversation, pas très habilement d'ailleurs... Au fait ta voisine est passée...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire ironique.

- Oh, pas grand-chose, juste savoir si tu étais là et si c'était toujours d'accord pour ce soir...

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que tu dormais, et que je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle a eu la grande gentillesse de m'expliquer...

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

- Qu'elle et moi... Enfin tu vois quoi...

- Non, désolée, je ne vois pas...

- Qu'on couche ensemble...

- C'est le cas ?

- Non...

- Tu vas rester en vie un peu plus longtemps tout compte fait... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Annuler, bien entendu...

- Deuxième bonne réponse... J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas menti... Quand tu iras annuler, tu pourras lui dire deux petites choses de ma part ?

- Quoi ?

- Que je ne suis pas ta _cousine_, comme elle semble le croire, et qu'elle aurait du choisir un meilleur chirurgien esthétique pour se faire refaire les seins...

- Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard?

- Jalouse de qui? D'elle? Désolé mais tu te trompes complètement, j'aime ma poitrine telle qu'elle est, au moins, moi, je n'ai pas besoin de tricher pour plaire aux hommes. Et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais envier à une bimbo, blonde de surcroît, et écervelée…

- Tu n'as rien à lui envier, rien du tout.

- Troisième bonne réponse… Dis, pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire?

- Mais je ne le suis plus. Je suis avec toi maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, bien sur. Mais je voulais dire comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas marié. Souvent les mecs comme toi sont pris et mariés depuis belle lurette…

- Les mecs comme moi?

- Intelligent, drôle, sur de lui en apparence, sportif, qui a un métier stable, et qui en plus de tout ça est mignon. On n'en rencontre pas à chaque coin de rues.

- Je ne savais pas que traverser la porte des étoiles est considéré comme un métier stable…

- Etre militaire, tu as quand même peu de chances de te retrouver au chômage…

- C'est vrai… Mais je peux te retourner la question…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Désolée de poster si tard dans la journée, les résultats de mes exams sont tombés aujourd'hui, et m'ont fait perdre la tête (oui, je les ai réussi, oui j'ai sauté partout avec ma copine qui les a réussi aussi)

**Note pour Marine** : Pourquoi j'arrête là ? Pour faire durer le suspens :D :D Même si je te l'ai déjà dit, contente de te faire apprécier Cam !

**Note pour Clio** : Ouhh quel enthousiasme... Bah je l'ai écrit comme j'ai pu ce chapitre ! Contente qu'il te plaise... Qui a brisé le cœur de Soranne ? Une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre ? Qui est en train d'essayer de le réparer ? Humm à première vue je dirais Cam ! Mais ce n'est pas gagné d'avance ! Pour mes notes, oui que des bonnes surprises, je m'attendais à pire, j'espère que toi aussi tu as réussi ! Bonne lecture de la suite !

**Note** : Je voudrais remercier une personne spéciale, qui écoute patiemment mes idées loufoques, qui me traite tout le temps de sadique et de machiavélique, qui ne veut pas qu'une certaine personne vienne perturber un certain moment, et qu'une certaine autre personne perde une certaine chose (ce qui serait bien embêtant pour lui), qui m'aide à faire mes choix sur les différentes suites que j'écris, qui me pousse à écrire, qui tue mon chéri dans sa fic (et je ne lui en veux même plus), je crois que tu t'es reconnu **Chouchou**. Merci, merci, merci mille fois merci ! Cette fic, et toutes les suites te sont, bien sur, dédiées !

-------------------------------

- J'ai été fiancée une fois. On ne peut pas dire que ça se soit bien terminé…Mais je t'ai posé la question la première.

- C'est une très bonne question…Peut être parce que les femmes avec qui je suis sorti ne m'intéressaient pas au point de me convaincre de me marier avec l'une d'entre elle. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de relations stables…

- Pourquoi ça?

- Après la bataille au-dessus de l'antarctique, j'ai passé un bon moment à l'hôpital. Après il y a eu toute la rééducation. Tu connais beaucoup de femme qui sortirait avec un homme qui n'est pas sur de pouvoir remarcher un jour?

- C'est vrai que ça non plus ça ne court pas les rues… Mais tu aurais pu te trouver quelqu'un depuis que tu remarches.

- Depuis ce temps je travaille au SGC, et c'est dur d'avoir une relation stable avec quelqu'un quand tu ne peux pas lui dire ce que tu fais en réalité et pourquoi tu pars aussi souvent, ou pourquoi tu annules beaucoup de rendez-vous…

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de femmes au SGC peut être?

- Tu en as parlé hier, donc tu connais la loi de non-fraternisation…

- Hum, aux dernières nouvelles, il y a des civiles au SGC, tu sais, celles qui ne sont pas militaires… Le docteur Lam, par exemple, je l'ai vu quand je suis arrivée. Elle est plutôt gentille, et mignonne aussi.

- C'est la fille du général.

- De Landry?

- Oui, et je tiens à mon boulot, et à ma vie… Et si je sortais avec quelqu'un du SGC, on ne serait pas en train de parler en ce moment… Et toi pourquoi tu n'es pas mariée.

- Quand ton fiancé te dit qu'il retourne sur sa planète et que tu n'as plus de nouvelles par la suite, ça te refroidit pour le mariage.

- Sa planète? Tu as été fiancée à un extra-terrestre? C'était pas Teal'C quand même?

- Bien sur que non, ce n'était pas Teal'C, et oui, j'ai été fiancée à un extra-terrestre, et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, il était comme toi et moi, physiquement…

- Et je peux savoir qui c'était?

- Jonas Quinn…

- Celui qui a remplacé Daniel quand il a fait son Ascension?

- Lui-même…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial?

- Mis à part le fait qu'il était charmant, drôle, intelligent, romantique et mignon?

- On dirait l'homme idéal quand tu en parles…

- Oh que non, il avait un gros défaut…

- Lequel?

- Il aimait un peu trop les bananes…

- Tu te fous de moi, là?

- Quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je déteste les bananes… Et que je considère les défauts des gens comme des qualités…

- Et c'est quoi mon plus gros défaut à moi?

- Tu aimes rester au lit…

- Comment ça?

- Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on parle. A ce rythme là, on peut espérer arriver au SGC en fin d'après-midi…

- C'est toi qui espères arriver au SGC…

Le téléphone interrompit leur conversation. Cameron décrocha. Il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard.

- Mon week-end est à peine commencé qu'il est déjà finit… On doit retourner au SGC…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout… Mais Landry veut nous voir dans son bureau après le briefing, auquel tu es conviée bien entendu… Il savait que tu étais ici, tu sais comment il a pu le savoir?

- Les registres d'entrées et de sorties… Je crois que je serais arrivée à la même conclusion que lui…

- Moi aussi…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Je prends une douche, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Elle acquiesça. Elle entendit l'eau couler. Elle l'imaginait sous la douche. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Cinq minutes plus tard il ressortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette entourant ses hanches, ce qui n'arrangea pas les pensées de la jeune femme.

- Tu penses à quoi?

- A rien…

- Quelqu'un comme toi ne peut pas penser à rien...

Il prit un uniforme du SGC dans son armoire et se redirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle attendit deux minutes, puis se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Elle s'appuya contre le montant et le regarda. Il était en train de se raser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va nous dire?

- Landry?

- Ben oui, Landry…

- Il va sûrement nous demander si on est ensemble…

- Ca c'est sur qu'il va nous le demander. De toutes façons il l'aurait bien su tôt ou tard, c'est quand même le commandant de la base, et ton supérieur. Mais je me demandais ce qu'il penserait de tout ça…

- De toutes façons, quoiqu'il pense, on a le droit d'être ensemble… Et ce n'est pas un droit dont je vais me priver…

- D'avoir une petite amie civile?

- D'être avec toi… Je t'aurais bien embrassé là, mais je ne suis pas sur que tu veuilles avoir de la mousse à raser partout…

- Non, ça ira, merci…

Il finit de se raser, puis s'approcha d'elle.

- Maintenant je peux t'embrasser.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Et en plus tu ne piques plus…

- C'est la magie du rasoir…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Allez habilles toi, on va faire attendre le général…

- Tu vas rester là et regarder?


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE** : Désolée pour ce retard de postage, mais la semaine dernière, Ffnet était en rade, et samedi mon ordi m'a lâché, heureusement que j'avais sauvegardé cette fic sur disquette, sinon j'aurais perdu mes 17 chapitres…lool Encore désolée !

**NOTE POUR CLIO** : Pourquoi Landry les a appellés ? Non, la réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain… :D (oui, j'aime faire durer le suspens ! lol)

**NOTE POUR MARINE CARTER O'NEILL** : Voilà la suite, désolée d'avoir été si longue….

**-o°O°o-**

- Je vais rester là, et ne pas regarder le temps que tu enfiles ton caleçon…

- Pourquoi?

- Je préfère garder la surprise pour plus tard… Allez, je me cache les yeux.

Il se retourna, dénoua la serviette et enfila son caleçon.

- Hum, tu as de belles petites fesses…

- Je croyais que tu ne regardais pas… Voyeuse… Et c'est comme ça que tu gardes la surprise?

- Mais ce n'est pas de cette surprise là que je parlais…

Il finit de s'habiller pendant qu'ils parlaient.

- Ce n'est pas juste, tu en sais plus sur mon corps que moi sur le tien…

- On pourra remédier à ce problème un autre jour…

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- J'ai ma petite idée sur comment remédier à ce problème…

Il passa dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit pour enfiler chaussettes et chaussures…

- Je me demande bien ce que c'est que cette idée…Qu'est-ce que deux adultes, de sexe opposé, qui sortent ensemble, peuvent faire?

- Je me le demande aussi…

- Jouer à des jeux de société, bien sur…

- Bien sur, à quoi d'autre voulais-tu que je pense?

- A la bimbo blonde écervelée qui te sert de voisine, avec qui tu as toujours rendez-vous ce soir.

- Je l'avais oublié celle-là… Je l'appellerai pour lui dire que je suis désolé, mais que j'ai prévu de jouer à des jeux de sociétés avec toi.

Il se leva et enfila sa veste.

- On y va?

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Il attrapa ses clés pendant qu'elle prenait son manteau et son sac. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et montèrent en voiture.

- Cam…

- Quoi?

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Daniel, j'ai l'impression que je ne le saurais jamais sinon…

- Bon d'accord, mais à deux conditions…

- Lesquelles?

- En fait trois… Tu ne dis à personne que je te l'ai dit, tu ne cherches pas à en savoir plus, et tu me dis qui est le petit ami de Sam…

- C'est du chantage ça…

- Hé, à la guerre comme à la guerre…

- Bon d'accord, mais tu ne diras rien pour Sam…

- Bien sur que non. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

- Parle-moi du rôle de Maybourne…

- Tu avais raison, il savait que quelque chose de grave se passait, c'est pour ça qu'il a téléphoné au FBI. Lui aussi avait été enlevé, mais il a réussi à s'échapper. Comment je n'en sais rien ! Il s'est fait reprendre par la suite…

- Il est passé où maintenant?

- Thor l'a ramené à sa chère planète…

- Thor?

- Il était dans une autre partie du vaisseau quand il nous a tous renvoyé à New York, et après ici…

- Mais pourquoi lui aussi avait été enlevé ?

- Mystère, on n'en sait rien…Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus…

- Très bien…

- A ton tour de remplir ta part du marché. Qui est le petit ami de Sam?

- C'est Jack…

- Je le savais…

- Mais ne le dis à personne, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient des problèmes avec ça. Je suis la seule au courant, avec toi maintenant. Même Daniel ne le sait pas encore… Et ne dit surtout pas à Sam que je te l'ai dit si tu veux que je reste vivante…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien, après tout, eux aussi ont le droit de s'aimer et d'être heureux.

Ils arrivèrent au SGC. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers la salle de briefing. Sam n'était toujours pas arrivée.

- Colonel, docteur, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau maintenant, le colonel Carter m'a prévenu qu'elle n'arriverait pas tout de suite.

Ils suivirent le général dans son bureau, sous le regard interrogatif de Daniel.

- Asseyez-vous tous les deux.

Soranne et Cameron s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. Le général prit place en face d'eux.

- J'aimerais savoir si ce qu'on dit sur vous est vrai ou pas?

Soranne et Cameron se regardèrent.

- Ce qu'on dit sur nous, mon général?

- Vous savez, les rumeurs, les bruits de couloirs.

Soranne éclata de rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui est si drôle docteur?

- Désolée général, mais le fait est que je suis arrivée hier à la base, et qu'il y a déjà des rumeurs sur le colonel Mitchell et moi. A ma place vous trouveriez ça aussi comique. Mais je peux savoir ce qu'on raconte sur nous?

- Certaines personnes disent vous avoir vu monter en voiture avec le Colonel Mitchell hier soir, et que vous n'êtes pas rentrer à la base de toute la nuit.

- Ca c'est vrai. Le colonel m'a invité chez lui pour regarder un film et qu'on puisse faire connaissance, il avait invité Sam et Jack, mais elle devait passer le week-end avec Cassandra et Jack devait repartir hier soir, et comme Daniel a du passé la nuit à l'infirmerie et que Teal'C est sur Dakara on s'est retrouvé tous les deux… Après le film on a discuté, on n'a pas vu l'heure tourner, le colonel m'a proposé de passer la nuit chez lui.

- C'est vrai colonel?

- Oui mon général.

- On dit aussi que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, et certains prétendent même que vous êtes mariés ensemble…

- Mon général, je peux vous assurer que la première fois que j'ai rencontré le docteur c'était à New York, il y a quatre jours, et qu'on ne s'est pas marié depuis…

- Une dernière chose… Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble?


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE POUR CLIO** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Au Cambodge ? Et bien, il y en a qui ont de la chance, dire que moi je passe encore deux semaines à bosser … La suite, comme tous les vendredis, c'est jour de postage ! lol Euh fini, non pas tout à fait, il me reste encore quelques chapitres à écrire, disons que la fin est dans ma tête pour l'instant, et la suite aussi ! mdr Bonnes vacances, profites-en bien !

**-o°O°o-**

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, général…

- Ca me regarde dans le fait que je commande cette base, et que si vous et le colonel avez une aventure, vos sentiments risquent d'interférer dans votre travail…

- Aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas affectée à SG1, et je ne pars pas en mission, donc il faudrait que vous m'expliquiez comment nos sentiments pourraient interférer dans notre travail…

- Mais ce n'est pas exclu que vous passiez la porte pour aider le docteur Jackson… Colonel, avez-vous, oui ou non, une relation extraprofessionnelle avec le docteur Oreste?

- Oui, mon général…

- Est-ce que cette liaison interférera dans votre travail?

- Non, mon général.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, une réunion nous attend.

- C'est tout?

- Comment ça docteur?

- Pas de réprimande, rien?

- Je ne peux pas vous interdire d'être ensemble, vous êtes une civile, et puis vous n'êtes pas le seul couple de la base. La seule chose que je vous demanderais est de rester discrets.

- A vos ordres mon général…

- Pas de problèmes.

Ils se levèrent et suivirent le général dans la salle de briefing. Sam venait d'arriver. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table.

- Nous avons reçu, ce matin, un message d'un de vos anciens amis, qui nous annonçait qu'un prêcheur Ori était venu sur sa planète…

Tout le monde regarda le général, étonnés. Daniel prit la parole.

- Un ancien ami?

- Jonas Quinn…

Soranne releva vivement la tête à l'évocation de ce nom.

- Je veux que vous alliez sur cette planète voir ce qu'il en est, et essayer de convaincre monsieur Quinn de revenir avec vous au SGC…

Soranne prit la parole.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que je fais là…

- Docteur, vous êtes celle qui connaît le mieux monsieur Quinn, donc la plus à même de le convaincre de revenir.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère.

- Non. Vous partez ce soir.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Soranne.

- C'est un rêve n'est-ce pas? Je suis en train de dormir et de rêver, et là c'est le moment où je me réveille. Sam, dis-moi que tout ça est un mauvais rêve…

- Désolée…

Soranne se prit la tête dans les mains.

- C'n'est pas possible… Il est hors de question que j'aille là bas.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix…

- Merci de me remonter le moral, Daniel, c'est très gentil de ta part…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi…Prends ça comme une chance…

- Une chance pour quoi, Daniel?

- De comprendre pourquoi il est parti, de savoir ce qu'il a fait pendant tout ce temps…

- Vous pourriez très bien le convaincre sans moi…

- Non, Soranne, le général a raison. Tu es celle qui a le plus de chance de trouver l'argument qui fera mouche…

- Merci de ton soutient Sam… Mais vous plaisantez ou quoi? Comment voulez-vous que je le convainque de revenir alors que je ne veux pas le voir revenir?

- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire qu'il aura des bananes à volonté…

Sam sourit à la remarque, Daniel regarda le colonel, surpris, il avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode, et Soranne releva la tête.

- Haha, très drôle Cameron… Non mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise? "Salut Jonas, tu as l'air d'allez bien depuis trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Apparemment je ne t'ai pas trop manqué, contrairement à ce que tu m'avais dit. Ne va pas croire que je veuille me remettre avec toi, c'est loin d'être le cas, de toute façon j'ai un nouveau petit ami, mais il faut que tu reviennes sur Terre. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Et le colonel Mitchell te propose des bananes à volonté si tu reviens. Alors c'est d'accord?"

- Tu as un petit ami ?

- Ben oui, et alors, ça a l'air de te surprendre.

- Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?

- Daniel…

- Sam, ne me dites pas que ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir…

Elle baissa la tête.

- Vous êtes au courant… Je le connais au moins?

Soranne ne savait pas quoi répondre. Si elle disait oui, elle était sure qu'il découvrirait rapidement que c'était Cameron; si elle répondait par la négative, elle s'en voudrait de lui avoir mentit, et elle se demandait comment Cameron réagirait. Ce dernier lui vint en aide.

- Jackson, vous reparlerez de ça une autre fois si vous voulez bien.

Il se tourna vers Soranne.

- A votre place, j'éviterais de mentionner que vous avez un petit ami. Et je rajouterais un immense sourire, ça aide surtout s'il est comme le vôtre…

- Merci, mais petit un, je préfère que les choses soient claires entre lui et moi dès le début donc d'une façon ou d'une autre il saura que je suis prise, et que je suis heureuse d'avoir trouver quelqu'un de bien. Petit deux, merci du compliment, mais je suis pas sure que j'aurais envie de lui sourire voyez-vous…Et petit trois…

- Oui ?

- En fait, il n'y a pas de petit trois...

Elle se leva.

- Tu vas où ?

- Dans ma chambre, réfléchir au calme à tout ça. Et essayer de trouver les « arguments » qui feront revenir Jonas.

- Un décolleté et une minijupe devraient être suffisant...Enfin moi ça me suffirait à sa place...

Elle le regarda perplexe, avant de lancer :

- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas lui...

Il ne savait pas comment prendre la phrase. Il allait lui poser la question mais elle sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par Sam. Cette dernière courra à la suite de Soranne.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE** : Ben pas de note puisque pas de reviews… Juste bonne fête nationale et bonne lecture !

**-o°O°o-**

- Soranne.

Elle se retourna et sourit.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux qu'on discute ?

- De quoi ?

- Du possible retour de Jonas...

- On va dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquille ?

- Ouai. Au fait, vous faisiez quoi dans le bureau du général tout à l'heure ?

- On discutait...

- Il est au courant ?

- On a bien été forcé de lui dire... Et vu les rumeurs qui courent déjà...

- Les rumeurs ?

- Oui... La plus drôle c'est celle selon laquelle Cameron et moi sommes mariés...

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Soranne et s'installèrent sur le lit.

- Mariés ?

- J'attends celle qui dit que je suis enceinte, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, on s'est mariés en quatre jours, je peux bien tomber enceinte au bout de cinq...Ou alors quand Jonas va revenir, je sens bien que les langues vont aller bon train. L'ex fiancé qui revient, ils vont avoir de quoi parler pendant des jours là...

- Je ne te le fais pas dire...Tu es prête à le revoir ?

- Autant que je le puisse. C'est bizarre, je suis partagée entre la joie et la fureur. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui sauter dans les bras, ou le gifler...

- Gros dilemme ça...

- Oui, surtout que ça ne risque pas de plaire à Cam si je saute dans les bras de mon ex-fiancé...

- Tu as peur de retomber dans ses bras ?

- A Jonas, je ne pense pas, non, pas après ce qui s'est passé... Et puis, il y a Cam maintenant.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Disons que quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression que tout est possible, même croire à nouveau dans l'amour... C'est bizarre à dire, mais on est vraiment ensemble que depuis hier, et il me rend déjà heureuse...

- Vous avez du passer une sacré nuit...

- Détrompe-toi, on n'a rien fait du tout, mis à part parler et dormir... On a appliqué ton conseil, on a fait plus ample connaissance...

- Mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille...

- Sam, tu me choques là...

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Alors il est comment ?

- Gentil, drôle, intelligent, attentionné, intéressant, il embrasse divinement bien, et en plus il a le physique qui suit…

- Vraiment?

- Vision divine au sortir de la douche avec juste une serviette pour l'habiller… Si on n'avait pas été attendu ici sa serviette n'aurait pas fait long feu, c'est moi qui te le dis…Et il a des fesses… Hummmm…

- Je croyais que vous n'avez rien fait…

- Et alors, il a bien fallu qu'il s'habille après sa douche…

- Voyeuse…

- C'n'est pas de ma faute, mes doigts se sont écartés de mes yeux contre ma volonté…

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire ça? Avoue que tu le matais…

- Ben oui, et alors, il faut bien que les yeux servent à quelque chose… Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as jamais maté Jack avant que vous soyez ensemble… J'ai travaillé avec vous pendant deux ans…

Elles éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire, quand on toqua à la porte.

- Je te pari ce que tu veux que c'est Cam… C'est ouvert…

Elles tournèrent la tête vers la porte, puis Soranne regarda Sam avec un air de triomphe.

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? Entre, vas-y…

- Je vous dérange peut être... Je repasserai plus tard...

- Vous pouvez rester, on évitera peut être de dire des bêtises...

- Et de parler de « Cassandra » par la même occasion...

- Aussi.

- J'ai raté un épisode ?

Soranne lui tendit la main pour qu'il s'approche. Il s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- De trucs de filles. Et toi tu faisais quoi ?

- J'étais en train de me faire disputer par Daniel...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, selon lui je drague trop ouvertement Soranne, alors qu'elle est prise...

- Vous devriez peut être lui dire pour vous deux...

- Tu sais que je pourrais très bien te dire la même chose... Il y a plus de monde au courant pour lui et moi, alors qu'on est ensemble que depuis hier, que de personnes au courant pour toi et tu sais qui, alors que vous formez un couple depuis beaucoup plus longtemps...

- Vous avez l'intention de nous le présenter un jour cet homme mystère ?

- Un jour, peut être...Mais là on ne parle pas de moi, mais de vous. Vous allez le dire à Daniel ou pas ?

- Un jour, peut être... Vous allez tous payer le fait que je sois obligée de retourner sur Kelowna...

- Vraiment tous ?

- Oh que oui, tous autant que vous êtes, sans exceptions... Bon, ce n'est pas que vous m'embêtez, loin de la, mais ça va être l'heure du repas, et j'avoue que je commence à avoir faim.

Sam se leva.

- Je dois téléphoner à Cassandra pour la prévenir qu'on part en mission ce soir. Je vous rejoins au mess.

- D'accord.

Sam sortit de la chambre, laissant Cameron et Soranne seuls.

- Même moi je vais payer le fait que tu ailles sur Kelowna ?

- Toi plus que les autres...


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE** : toujours pas de reviews, je commence à croire que vous aimez plus ma fic, enfin, moi j'essaye de toujours voir le bon côté des choses (enfin le plus souvent…), et la c'est simple, maintenant que j'ai terminé de l'écrire, je vais plus avoir à me casser la tête pour une suite…

**-o°O°o-**

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il l'allongea doucement sur le dos, tout en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou.

- Cam ?

- Hmm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'approfondis mes connaissances...

- C'n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce que tu es en train de faire, mais il faut que je te prévienne, on ne pourra rien faire aujourd'hui...

Il se redressa et la regarda.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle lui fait un sourire désolé.

- Parce que je suis en période rouge...

- Oh...Et jusque quand ?

- Tu seras le premier à savoir quand elle sera terminée, je te le promet...

- J'espère bien.

- Ah non, en fait ça sera moi la première au courant, tu ne seras que le deuxième…

Il l'embrassa et se leva.

- Ca me va aussi…

Elle se leva à son tour quand l'alarme se déclencha.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?

Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle.

- Walter ?

- Mon Colonel ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- On devait contacter Kelowna pour les prévenir de votre arrivée, mais le septième chevron refuse de s'enclencher…

- Et bien, réessayez, ils avaient peut être un vortex d'ouvert…

- On l'a déjà fait… Trois fois, mon colonel.

Sam, Daniel et le général arrivèrent à ce moment là.

- Walter ?

- Mon général. Nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir de vortex vers Kelowna.

Sam s'installa devant un moniteur et entra une nouvelle fois les coordonnées.

- Le chevron sept refuse de s'enclencher.

- On fait quoi alors ?

- Je propose qu'on y aille avec le Prométhée.

- Le Prométhée ?

- Notre vaisseau spatial, qui combine notre technologie et celle des asgards...

Soranne leva les yeux au ciel après l'explication de Sam.

- Génial, je savais bien que cette journée ne promettait rien qui vaille...

Cameron l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions.

- Bon jeux de mots…

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Pardon?

- Prométhée/promettait… Laissez tomber… On part quand?

- Dès que vous serez prêt, nous avons de la chance, le Prométhée se trouve en orbite aujourd'hui. Je vais les faire prévenir du changement de programme. Vous pouvez disposer et allez vous préparer.

- A vos ordres, mon général.

Les trois membres de sg1, ainsi que Soranne sortirent de la salle de contrôle et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

- Soranne, ça va ?

- Tu te souviens à quel point j'adorais les avions, Daniel ?

- Euh, oui...

- Ca n'a toujours pas changé aujourd'hui, je dirai même que c'est pire qu'avant...

- Mais le Prométhée est un vaisseau, pas un avion...

- Pour moi c'est la même chose. C'est un engin qui vole... Après que ce soit un avion, un vaisseau ou tout autre chose, je m'en fiche, à la base, c'est la même chose de toute façon... Et ce n'est pas la peine de me dire que c'est le moyen de transport le plus sur au monde, ou même de la galaxie, parce que je le sais... Quoique pour le moyen de transport le plus sur de la galaxie, je dirais que c'est la porte des étoiles plutôt...

- Mais comment t...vous pouvez dire qu'un avion et un vaisseau spatial sont la même chose ? Il n'y a aucune comparaison entre un F-302 et le Prométhée...

- Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les F-302 sont aussi des vaisseaux...

- D'accord, mauvais exemple...

- Ne cherchez pas Cameron, vous n'arriverez pas à me faire changer d'avis, Sam a essayé pendant deux ans, et la seule chose à laquelle elle soit arrivée, c'est me donner un horrible mal de tête...

- Hey...

- Je plaisante Sam...

Elles entrèrent dans le vestiaire. Cameron les suivit.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez une femme Cameron.

- Pardon ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est le vestiaire des femmes ici.

- Oups, désolé...

Il sortit, suivit des éclats de rire des deux femmes.

- Tu es méchante avec lui...

- Oh oui, très très très méchante...

Sam lui tendit un uniforme.

- En tout cas, tout à l'heure il a faillit te tutoyer.

- Je sais, j'ai remarqué. Et Daniel aussi. Il va se poser encore plus de questions le pauvre...

- A ta place je dirais pauvre Cameron, je suis sure qu'il est en train de subir un interrogatoire...

- De la part de Daniel ? C'est sur qu'il ne lâchera pas prise tant qu'il n'aura pas ses réponses.

- Heureusement que tu seras la pour le consoler...

- Tu rigoles ? Après c'est moi qui vais avoir droit à son interrogatoire, pour savoir qui est mon petit ami.

- Tu vas lui dire...

- Oui, si j'arrive à dire deux mots à Cameron avant pour savoir s'il est d'accord. Ca va quand même être une situation étrange.

- Comment ça ?

- Mon ex-fiancé, mon nouveau petit ami et moi... Ca fait titre de soap opéra... Et pour couronner le tout, un voyage en vaisseau spatial...

- Mais il y a quelqu'un qui se fera une joie de te rassurer...

- Mais bien sur... Devant tout l'équipage ?

- Au moins ça sera clair pour tout le monde

- Oh oui, comme de l'eau de roche...


	10. Chapter 10

**Note : **Alors il suffit que je menace de plus écrire pour recevoir des reviews. Hum, je vais peut être faire des menaces plus souvent lool

**Note pour Sady** : Ouah tu attends Jonas…tu as le temps il arrive à la toute fin de la fic mdrrr (oui j'ai été passablement longue pour le faire revenir…lol) Merci pour ta review :D

**Note pour Kaisa** : moué le jeu de mot, c'est parce que tu m'avais lancé le défi, sinon je l'aurais jamais écrit lool Une personne surement intelligente qui l'a trouvé ? Je croyais que c'était toi, bizarre…

**Note pour Solene** : Bah c'est pas grave…lol La réaction des autres et de Jonas…humm tu as le temps ptdrrr comme je l'ai dit, j'ai été très longue pour cette fic…lol

**Note pour Miss Sheppard** : le meilleur pour la fin ;) et oui, t'es une petite veinarde toi, tu l'as lu en entière cette fic… Toi ? Cameranne ? Pas du touuuuut, au contraire lol Pauvre Soranne, attends ça se passe bien pour elle pour l'instant mdrrr c'est vrai qu'elle est pas au bout de ses peines, mais ce n'est pas étonnant avec une sadique comme moi loool Merci d'être ma bêta, et d'écouter très patiemment toutes mes idées, vraiment sadiques par moment, bon d'accord, vraiment sadiques tout le temps, surtout pour les Cameranne comme toi lool

Note 2 : c'est peut être le dernier chapitre que je poste avant un bout de temps, puisque la semaine prochaine, je vais peut être chez ma meilleure amie, et après je pars deux semaines en vacances, donc pas d'Internet, donc pas de chapitres, voilà, vous pouvez toujours laisser des reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**-o°O°o-**

Elles sortirent du vestiaire et attendirent les deux hommes.

- De toute façon, tout le monde le saura un jour ou l'autre...

- On avait dit qu'on irait doucement, et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est déjà au courant...

- Parfois j'ai la même impression...

- Non, mais Sam, pour vous, tout le monde est au courant depuis des lustres...

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Daniel ?

- Alors, tout le monde est au courant de quoi depuis des lustres ?

- De rien, Daniel, d'absolument rien du tout...

- Daniel tu sais ce que sont les discussions entre filles ?

- Les discussions entre filles...

- Oui. Tu sais, celles dont les hommes ne connaîtront jamais le contenu, ça va du dernier petit ami, à nos fantasmes les plus fous...

- Ca a l'air plutôt intéressant ces discussions...

- Cameron, elles sont très intéressantes... Je pourrais vous raconter plein de choses à propos de Sam...

- Et moi autant à propos de Soranne...

- Allez-y, vous avez toute mon attention.

- Sauf qu'il y a une condition pour connaître le contenu de ces conversations « entre filles ».

- Laquelle ?

- Etre une fille. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas... Quoique, je dis ça, je dis rien moi, je n'ai pas encore vérifié.

- Parce que tu as l'intention de vérifier un jour ?

- Pourquoi pas... Il ne faut pas dire « fontaine je ne boirais pas de ton eau », tu dois bien le savoir, Daniel.

- Tu crois que ton petit ami serait content d'entendre ce que tu dis ?

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui explique la situation et je vois ce qu'il en dit.

- Et un jour tu vas nous le présenter ?

- Un jour peut être.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle de contrôle. Le général leur apprit que le Prométhée était prêt à les embarquer à bord. Il leur rappela les objectifs de la mission et leur souhaita bonne chance. Ils furent télé transportés dans le vaisseau, où le colonel Pendergast les accueillit.

- Bienvenue à bord du Prométhée. Colonel Mitchell, colonel Carter, docteur Jackson heureux de vous revoir. Et, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés.

- Colonel, laissez moi vous présentez le docteur Soranne Oreste, l'assistante du docteur Jackson.

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête.

- Colonel.

- Docteur, bienvenue sur le Prométhée.

- Merci. Dites-moi, on va mettre beaucoup de temps pour aller jusque sur Kelowna ?

- Euh, environ une journée. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Rien que vous ne puissiez régler.

- Vous êtes sure ?

- Elle a peur en avion et en vaisseau spatial.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment.

- Pourtant ce vaisseau est...

- Très sur, je sais, tout le monde n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter. Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble penser, ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le général Landry m'a prévenu que vous n'aviez pas encore mangé.

Les trois membres de SG1, ainsi que Soranne, suivirent le colonel jusqu'au « mess » du Prométhée. Il les laissa à l'entrée, étant attendu aux commandes du vaisseau. Ils prirent chacun un plateau repas et s'installèrent à une table. Ils commencèrent à discuter lorsqu'un ancien collègue de Cameron s'approcha.

- Shaft.

- Lino.

- Colonel Carter, docteur Jackson.

- Colonel.

Le nouvel arrivant se tourna enfin vers Soranne.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés. Lieutenant Colonel Craig Lino, à votre service.

- Docteur Soranne Oreste.

Il se pencha vers Cameron.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu es parti au SGC. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils en avaient des comme ça.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Soranne.

- Une visite guidée du vaisseau vous intéresserez ?

- Tout dépend du guide.

- Je suis volontaire.

- Dans ce cas je refuse.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle se pencha vers lui.

- Je déteste qu'on parle de moi en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Et vous ressemblez un peu trop au colonel Mitchell pour que je vous fasse confiance.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Bien sur que non, je vous confierais ma vie s'il le fallait. Mais vous êtes le genre d'homme à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge quand vous êtes célibataire. Au point que vous oubliez parfois que nous, les femmes, sommes peut être prises.

- Vous n'êtes pas libre ?

- Non, je ne le suis pas.

- Elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère.

Cameron se retenait pour ne pas rire. Soranne se pencha à nouveau vers le colonel.

- Dites, on parle bien la même langue tout les deux ?

- Apparemment...

- Très bien, j'ai compris pourquoi vous êtes célibataire dans ce cas.

- Ah oui ?

- Lui aussi il brûle les étapes ?

- Oh, non, bien pire, il n'écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit.

- Bien sur que j'écoute ce qu'on me dit.

- Que vous croyez.

Le colonel se leva, et s'arrêta au niveau de Cameron.

- Je sais pas où tu l'as trouvée, mais bon courage.

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, et sortit du mess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note pour Solene** : Moi sadique ? Tu n'as encore rien vu... Enfin rien lu…mdrr Mais tu commences à me connaître… :D

**Note** : je pars en vacances tout à l'heure, donc pas de mis à jour avant au moins deux semaines et demi… Bonnes vacances à tous !

----------------------------------

- Cameron ?

- Daniel ?

- Vous avez tutoyé Soranne tout à l'heure.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Si.

- Non.

Sam regarda Soranne.

- Ca ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

- Les hommes, tous les mêmes.

Les deux hommes regardèrent les deux femmes, qui souriaient.

- Bon, Soranne, parle-nous de ton homme mystère.

- Il est gentil, drôle, intelligent, calme, attentionné.

- Je le connais ?

- Peut être qu'oui, peut être que non.

Il la regarda. Elle leva la tête de son assiette et le regarda à son tour. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Cameron, qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

- D'accord. Oui, tu le connais.

- C'est vrai ? C'est qui ?

- C'est un militaire.

- J'ai l'embarras du choix, avec tous les militaires de la base, ça ne m'avance pas à grand-chose... Alors c'est qui ?

Cameron se leva et embrassa Soranne. Il y eut quelques sifflements dans le mess. Daniel en était resté bouche bée.

- Vous... vous... je...

Soranne regarda Cameron et sourit.

- Tu as réussi à faire bredouiller Daniel. Et pour la discrétion, c'est râpé.

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Deux jours.

- Et qui est au courant ?

- Sam, toi, le général Landry, Jack, mais ça reste une supposition, et maintenant tout l'équipage du Prométhée.

- C'est pour ça que le général voulait vous voir ce matin ?

- Oui.

- En tout cas, je suis content pour vous... Vraiment.

- Merci.

Ils avaient fini leur repas. Ils se levèrent et sortirent du mess.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- Moi je te fais visiter le vaisseau, enfin si tu veux bien de moi comme guide.

- D'accord.

- Daniel et moi, on va aller voir en salle de commande s'ils n'ont besoin de rien.

Sam entraîna Daniel à sa suite. Cameron fit patienter Soranne quelques instants, le temps qu'il aille aux toilettes. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle sentit une présence à ses côtés.

- Salut beauté.

- Je ne vous ai pas permis de m'appeler comme ça je crois.

Elle avait le dos collé à la paroi du vaisseau. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, une main posée sur la paroi pour lui barrer le passage.

- Allons, beauté, je ne vais rien te faire.

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça

- Si tu t'inquiètes pour ton petit ami, il ne saura rien du tout. On sera rapides et discrets.

Il posa son autre main sur son visage.

- Laissez-moi.

- Allez poupée, ça se voit que tu aimes ça...

- Oui, j'aime ça, mais vous, vous ne m'excitez pas vraiment. Alors maintenant vous allez me laisser, ou il risque de ne pas être content.

Elle lui fit signe de se retourner.

- Shaft. Tu sais que ta collègue n'est pas très sympathique, elle ne veut pas s'amuser avec moi. Mais tu pourrais peut être la convaincre, toi, de s'amuser avec nous.

Il reçut un regard noir du colonel.

- Quoi ? Comme au bon vieux temps, Shaft, comme au bon vieux temps.

- Lino, tu vas la laisser tranquille, ou c'est à moi que tu auras à faire.

- Oh, je comprends, c'est ta chasse gardée.

- Je ne suis la chasse gardée de personne. Je suis sa petite amie.

- Fallait le dire tout de suite. Shaft, je te souhaite bien du courage avec elle.

Il avait lancé cette dernière phrase alors qu'il s'éloignait. Cameron s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Ca va ?

- Ouai. C'est quoi cette histoire de « bon vieux temps » ?

- Le passé. L'époque où je ne traitais pas les femmes avec tout le respect qu'on leur doit.

- En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'être du passé pour lui. Alors, Shaft, tu me le fais visiter ce vaisseau ?

- Mais avec grand plaisir.

Elle lui prit le bras, et il l'emmena dans les couloirs.

- Au fait, hier soir tu m'as parlé d'un baiser avec Daniel...

- Ce n'était qu'un baiser... Un tout petit baiser de rien du tout...

- Mais un baiser quand même...

- Et bien quoi à la fin ? Ce baiser ne signifiait rien du tout. Daniel n'était même pas lui-même si tu veux tout savoir. Et puis de toute façon, c'est du passé, on ne peut pas le changer. Ca te dérange tant que ça cette histoire ?

- Tu aimes bien sortir avec tes collègues...

- Attends, si tu parles de Daniel, techniquement nous ne sommes pas sortis ensemble. Si tu parles de toi, ça peut très vite s'arranger, et si tu parles de Jonas, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Tu as pensé à ce que tu allais lui dire ?

- Et j'aurais fait ça quand ? Finalement, j'aurais du peut être choisir ton option, le décolleté et la minijupe. Même si je suis sure que ça n'aurait pas fonctionné sur lui.


	12. Chapter 12

- En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que je n'étais pas lui ?

- Que vous êtes différents, c'est plutôt simple à comprendre, non ?

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ta question ? Et bien oui je l'aime encore…Mais je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. C'est comme le premier garçon avec qui tu fais l'amour, enfin la première fille dans ton cas, ça reste gravé, tu ne l'oublieras jamais, et bien la, c'est pareil, j'ai partagé des choses avec Jonas qui font qu'une partie de moi l'aimera toujours, comme une partie de moi aime toujours Charlie Eppes. Et pourtant ça remonte à loin… Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je crois. Mais c'est qui ce Charlie Eppes ?

- Mon premier amour... C'est un petit génie des maths. Il est mathématicien aujourd'hui.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce qu'on est resté en contact... Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons rompus que nous ne sommes pas restés amis.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi tu es avec moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, Daniel, Jonas, ton petit génie des maths...Et moi.

- Oh ça... Ben comme apparemment ça ne marche pas trop avec les mecs intelligents, j'ai décidé de voir ce que ça donnait avec un homme moins intelligent. Ou alors, comme ça ne marche pas tellement avec les civils, j'ai décidé de tester un militaire. C'est comme tu préfères...

- Et il s'en sort comment le militaire moins intelligent ?

- Plutôt bien, je dirai. Enfin, repose moi la question dans quelques temps, j'aurai une idée un peu plus précise de la réponse.

Il s'arrêta et l'embrassa.

- Et maintenant ?

- Cameron...

Elle lui prit la main, et ils se remirent à marcher.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?

- Au... Hey, tu as failli m'avoir, c'est une surprise...

- Une surprise ? Vraiment ? J'espère que ça en est une bonne...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, que Cameron rompit au bout de quelques secondes.

- On y est... Ferme les yeux...

- Quoi ?

- Ferme les yeux, et ne triches pas...

- D'accord.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il alla ouvrir la porte, puis se plaça devant elle, posant ses mains sur ses yeux. Il la fit avancer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

- Tu voulais savoir ce que je faisais avant... Et bien voila.

Il enleva les mains de ses yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans le hangar des F-302.

- Waoh... C'est... assez... petit je dois dire...

- Petit ?

- Oui, je m'étais imaginé ce hangar beaucoup plus grand. Avec beaucoup plus de F-302... On devait vraiment être désespéré pour défier la flotte d'Anubis...

Il se retourna et s'avance vers un F-302. Elle le suivit un peu en retrait.

- Major Lee Everett.

L'officier interpellé se retourna. Il se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Mon colonel.

- Repos major. Alors, on ne vient pas saluer ses vieux copains.

Les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir. Mais tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

- Lee, je te présente Soranne. Soranne, voici Lee Everett.

Lee et Soranne se serrèrent la main.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, major.

- Oh appelez-moi Lee. Cam, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais une petite amie, ni qu'elle était aussi jolie.

- Et qui te dis que c'est ma petite amie ?

- Elle n'a pas d'alliance, j'en conclue qu'elle n'est pas mariée. Et quelle femme censée se promènerait seule avec toi sur ce vaisseau, si ce n'est ta petite amie ? Quoique si c'est ta petite amie, je ne sais pas si je peux la qualifier de femme censée.

- Lee...

Il se tourna vers Soranne.

- Alors, vous et Cam, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Vous l'avez dit, je ne suis pas une femme censée...

- Ce n'était pas contre vous personnellement...

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris...

- Alors, ça fait longtemps que vous et Cam...

- Lee, si tu veux tout savoir, ça fait deux jours.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Quelques jours… C'est bizarre, il ne m'a pas parlé de vous…

- Ca fait deux jours que vous êtes ensemble, et il ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? Cam, tu me déçois...

- Mais si je t'ai parlé de lui hier soir...Enfin ce matin...Enfin je crois...Lee et moi avons grandi ensemble. Nous étions des « presque voisins ».

- Nous avons tout fait ensemble...

- Vraiment tout ?

- Sauf ce à quoi tu penses...

- Et à quoi crois-tu que je pense ?

- Je sais bien qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment caché cette facette de ta personnalité...

- Facette dont tu ne t'es pas plaint jusqu'à maintenant.

- Bon, nous avons presque tout fait ensemble... Il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je dis, moi... Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? Vous ne semblez pas être une militaire...

- Oh que non... Je suis archéologue...

Le major émit un sifflement.

- Dites, pourquoi une femme comme vous sort avec Cam ?

- Vous savez, il m'a posé la même question il y a quelques minutes.

- Ca prouve au moins que je suis réaliste. Mais on n'est pas ici pour parler de moi...

- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je pourrais en apprendre plus sur toi, comme ça...

- A moins que tu n'aies peur qu'en en sachant plus, elle ne te quitte ?

Il se pencha vers Soranne, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ses ex-petites amies ont toujours eues la fâcheuse tendance à venir se consoler dans mes bras...

- Ne vous en faite pas, si nous rompons, je n'aurais pas cette « fâcheuse » tendance...


	13. Chapter 13

- Et cette tendance était plus fâcheuse pour moi que pour toi... Ca en devenait presque vexant...

- Combien t'ont quittés pour moi déjà ? Il y a eu Alena, Brenda, Kelly...

- Alors, d'abord c'est moi qui ai rompu avec Kelly, et elles ne m'ont pas quittés pour toi...

- Euh, on pourrait arrêter de parler de ses ex...

- Tu m'as bien parlé des tiens...

- Non, tu m'as posé des questions, et je t'ai répondu... Moi je n'ai rien demandé à propos de tes ex... Et moins j'en saurai, mieux je me porterai...Enfin pour l'instant...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas savoir avec qui tu peux me comparer... Je ne veux pas me torturer l'esprit quand je fais quelque chose, et me demander si tu penses qu'à tel moment je te fais penser à unetelle, ou qu'à un autre, tu te dise que telle autre aurait fait différemment...

- Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça...

- Et maintenant tu vas te torturer l'esprit avec Charlie, Daniel et Jonas...Ma vengeance pour ce voyage...

- Votre vengeance ?

- Elle n'est pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir son ex-fiancé... Et ton oncle, ça va ?

- Il a changé, depuis son retour d'Atlantis, il est différent. C'est comme si une partie de lui était morte là bas. Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir un de ces jours, ça lui fera plaisir.

Soranne regarda les deux hommes.

- Excusez-moi.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Cameron et Lee se regardèrent et la suivirent. Ils le virent entrer dans les toilettes. Elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Cam était seul, Lee ayant été appelé ailleurs sur le vaisseau.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui, juste le mal de l'air. J'avais presque oublié qu'on était sur un vaisseau qui allait à une vitesse folle... Rien que cette idée me donne la nausée.

- Tu devrais peut être aller t'allonger et te reposer.

Elle ferma les yeux et se massa le cou.

- Non, ça ira.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui.

Durant tout le reste de l'après midi, Cameron fit visiter le vaisseau à Soranne. Le soir venu, toute l'équipe se retrouva au mess. Daniel regarda Soranne.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Non, je ne préfère pas, je ne me sens pas très bien, alors il vaut mieux que je ne mange pas, sauf si, bien sur, tu veux que je te vomisse dessus.

- On va bientôt avoir un petit Mitchell au SGC ?

- Haha, très drôle Daniel. Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Elle se leva, embrassa rapidement Cameron et sortit du mess. Sam jeta un regard noir à Daniel.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

- Daniel…

- Quoi ? Oh…

- J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ?

- Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

- Elle m'a dit beaucoup de chose, mais pour savoir si elle m'a dit ce que vous voulez savoir si elle me l'a dit ou pas, il faudrait que je sache de quoi vous parlez.

- A propos de sa relation avec Jonas…

- Elle est restée plutôt évasive sur le sujet, elle m'a juste dit qu'ils avaient été fiancés et qu'il était reparti sur sa planète. J'ai la nette impression que c'est plus important que ça, et que vous ne me direz rien.

Sam le regarda, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

- C'est à elle de vous en parler, Cameron, mais ne la brusquez pas, elle le fera quand elle s'en sentira prête.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me fait pas tellement confiance.

- C'est vrai qu'elle accorde difficilement sa confiance aux gens, mais si elle est avec vous, c'est qu'elle vous fait confiance. Il y a juste des choses qu'elle a du mal à accepter, et dont elle a du mal à parler. Ca fait cinq ans que je la connais, et il y a des choses de son passé qu'elle ne m'a jamais révélé. Vous la connaissez depuis quatre jours seulement, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle vous dise tout comme ça, il va falloir d'abord que vous lui fassiez comprendre que quoi qu'il s'est passé, c'est du passé, et que ça ne changera rien pour vous… Et, croyez-moi, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire de faire ça.

- Je vais aller la voir…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il traversa les couloirs en direction des quartiers qui leur avaient été réservé. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle lui semblait vide, aucun des lits ne semblaient occupé. Il allait partir quand il entendit un bruit. Il entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte, et alluma une petite lampe qui servait de lampe de chevet au premier lit de la chambre. Il s'avança et s'arrêta entre les deux derniers lits. Elle était là, adossée au mur. Elle avait les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine, les bras repliés dessus, la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

- Hey.

Il s'approcha, et se mit à genoux devant elle. Elle s'essuya les yeux et le regarda.

- Ca va ?

- Non.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton volontairement agressif. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, être seule. Elle voulait être en paix, et que personne ne la voit dans cet état, surtout pas lui.

- D'accord c'était une question bête. Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs. Sur un de ces confortables lits, par exemple ?

- Non.

- D'accord.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, et la regarda. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tendit une main vers elle et essuya une larme sur sa joue. Elle attrapa sa main et l'embrassa.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'être là et de ne pas me poser de questions.

Elle se leva. Elle tenait toujours sa main, ce qui l'obligea à se lever à son tour.

- On va où ?

- "Sur un de ces confortables lits" comme tu dis.

Elle lui lâcha la main s'assit sur le lit à sa droite, le dernier de la chambre. Elle se déshabilla, et se retrouva rapidement en tee-shirt et en culotte, alors que Cameron avait juste enlevé ses chaussures. Il la regardait comme hypnotisé. Il se dit qu'il ne se languirait jamais de la regarder. Il était encore debout. Une fois déshabillée, elle se leva à son tour et se plaça à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et commença à l'embrasser. Le militaire ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à répondre au baiser. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la rapprocha de lui. Elle le débarrassa de sa veste rapidement. Puis ses mains descendirent jusqu'au pantalon de l'homme. Il arrêta net de bouger. Il savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'allait pas être sans conséquences. Il avait réussi à se contrôler jusque là, mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir continuer.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…


	14. Chapter 14

Elle recommença à l'embrasser. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser.

- Si tu ne voulais pas, tu m'aurais arrêté depuis longtemps.

Elle baissa doucement la fermeture éclair du pantalon tout en l'embrassant.

- Mais je croyais que tu…

Il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et lui caressa le dos.

- Non.

Elle repassa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Mais tu as dis que…

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Oui.

- Alors tu n'as pas…

- Non.

- Alors on peut…

- Si tu n'as pas peur qu'on soit interrompu par Sam, ou Daniel, ou un des membres de l'équipage.

- On peut toujours…

- J'y vais tout de suite.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ferma à clé. Puis elle revient vers lui.

- Tu lis dans les pensées ?

- Non, pas besoin, tu réagis comme un homme.

Elle le poussa sur le lit, et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle le regarda en souriant, tout en traçant du bout des doigts les contours de son visage. Elle se pencha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouche du militaire.

- Tu te rends compte que tu t'apprêtes à faire l'amour à une femme complètement terrifiée ?

- Tu es terrifiée à l'idée de faire l'amour avec moi ?

Elle le regarda, son sourire s'élargit.

- A l'idée de faire ça dans un machin qui flotte dans l'espace.

- C'est un vaisseau, et un vaisseau ça vole, ça ne flotte pas.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus, et fit glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Cameron.

- Voler, flotter, c'est la même chose, non ?

Elle allait l'embrasser quand la radio du militaire grésilla. Cameron se redressa légèrement. Soranne se redressa totalement, et s'installa sur le lit, pendant que le militaire prenait sa radio dans sa veste.

/Mitchell/

_/-Shaft, c'est Pendergast/_

/Mon colonel/

_/-Vous pourriez venir en salle de commandes quelques minutes. /_

/Bien mon colonel, j'arrive tout de suite. /

Il se leva, se rhabilla en vitesse et se pencha vers Soranne. Il l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je crois que pour finir, tu ne feras pas ça avec une femme terrifiée.

- C'est dommage, je me serais fait un plaisir de la réconforter.

Il sortit de la chambre. Soranne se glissa sous les couvertures du lit, et repensa, un sourire aux lèvres, à ce qui avait failli se passer dans cette chambre. Elle en profitait pour maudire ces « foutus » militaires, et en particulier le colonel Pendergast. Cameron, quant à lui, maudissait autant Pendergast intérieurement, pendant le moment intime qu'il partageait avec la jeune femme. Il arriva rapidement en salle de commande.

- Mon colonel. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- J'ai entendu dire que mlle Oreste avait le mal de l'air alors je prends des nouvelles.

Cameron le regarda et répondit du tac au tac :

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, on avait justement trouvé un bon moyen de contrer ce problème.

- Ha oui, et quel moyen ?

Cameron ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Et bien en fait ... la méditation !

- La méditation ?

Le colonel le regarda, incrédule.

- Et quel genre de _méditation_ ?

- Quelque chose que Teal'C m'a appris, un genre de Kel'no'Rim.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser retourner méditer.

- Bien, mon colonel.

Pendergast ne put se retenir de sourire.

- Passez une bonne nuit, Shaft.

- Merci, mon colonel, vous aussi, mon colonel.

- Elle ne risque pas d'être aussi agréable que la votre.

Cameron sortit de la salle de contrôle, visiblement gêné par ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il comprit que sa nuit ne serait pas aussi agréable qu'il l'avait prévu. Daniel avait rejoint Soranne, et ils étaient en pleine conversation.

- Vous parlez de quoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- C'est bourré de termes techniques incompréhensibles pour les gens normaux qui connaissent rien en Archéologie ?

- Exactement.

- Je ne préfère pas savoir alors...

- Que voulait Pendergast ?

- Prendre de tes nouvelles.

Il s'installa à côté de Soranne, qui était assise dans le lit, enroulée dans la couverture.

- Vous pouvez continuer à discuter, je vais faire semblant de comprendre ce que vous dites.

Soranne étouffa un bâillement et regarda Daniel.

- On continuera cette conversation demain.

- Si tu veux.

Soranne se leva, et s'extirpa de la couverture. Elle regarda Cameron et vit briller, au fond de ses yeux, une petite lueur qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Tu sais que Daniel en a déjà vu bien plus ?

- Ah oui ?

- Ben oui, il m'a vu à la piscine en maillot de bain.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Dis toi que Daniel en a vu plus que toi, et Jonas _beaucoup_ plus, et maintenant regrette d'avoir laisser ta radio allumée.

Elle l'embrassa, lui déposa la couverture dans les bras, et le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle s'installa dans le lit qui faisait face à celui sur lequel était Cameron. Voyant que le militaire ne réagissait pas, elle se glissa complètement sous les couvertures, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Les deux hommes savaient qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Ils la virent se tortiller pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle se redressa, ses bras serrés contre elle lui permettait de maintenir la couverture en place. Ils remarquèrent qu'elle n'avait plus son tee-shirt, bout de tissu qui se retrouva au bout du lit. Elle regarda les deux hommes, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet de son lit, et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle sentit Cameron approcher, et s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait pas voir le grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Daniel sortit de la chambre, leur donnant une excuse bidon pour les laisser seuls.


	15. Chapter 15

**Spéciale dédicace à ma branche, merci d'être là pour moi !! **

----------------------

- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

- Je suis sure que non. Et puis je suis habituée, quand je dors seule, je préfère ne rien avoir sur moi. Merci quand même de t'inquiéter pour ma santé.

Elle se tourna et le regarda. Elle vit briller dans ses yeux le désir qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Elle se redressa, tout en évitant que la couverture glisse et en dévoile trop sur son corps et l'embrassa.

- Tu me passes mon tee-shirt s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais dormir à moitié nue ? A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir seul ?

- Tu sais qu'un jour je te verrai nue ?

- Oui, mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas que Daniel en voie plus ?

Il lui tendit son tee-shirt qu'elle enfila, puis elle lui fit une place dans le lit. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon. Il enlaça la jeune femme et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle posa sa main gauche à côté de son visage et traça des formes imaginaires sur le torse de Cameron.

- Tu sais pour tout à l'heure...

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, tu le feras quand tu le voudras.

- Je crois que j'aurais du le faire tout de suite...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça fait des petits secrets, des petits secrets qui peuvent devenir de gros mensonges, mensonges qui détruisent les relations.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu refuses de me parler de quelque chose, que tout de suite ça annonce la fin de notre histoire.

- Arrêtes ton barratin, je suis sure que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Elle se redressa, et s'assit sur le lit, le dos appuyé aux oreillers. Elle pencha sa tête légèrement en arrière et ferma les yeux.

- Quand j'étais avec Jonas, je suis tombée enceinte... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'a demandé en mariage... Enfin disons que ça a tout précipité entre nous... On avait pas prévu d'avoir des enfants avant... un très très long moment... En fait je n'en voulais pas du tout. Mais cette grossesse accidentelle à tout changé entre nous. On est passé d'un couple de jeunes amoureux insouciants à celui de couple fiancé qui attend un bébé. Et puis, il a du repartir... Il avait des responsabilités envers son peuple et sa planète...

- Et envers toi...

Elle remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine, et plia ses bras autour.

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir, enfin je lui ai dit que je comprenais, que je ne passais pas avant la survie d'une planète, et il est parti... Je n'en pouvais plus de rester au SGC, je sentais sa présence partout et ça faisait mal... Je savais qu'un jour il reviendrait et tout recommencerais comme avant, on reprendrait notre vie là où elle s'était arrêtée, mais je ne savais pas quand...Et puis, j'ai fait une fausse couche, et c'est là que j'ai décidé de partir, qu'il fallait que je continue ma vie, et ne pas la passer à attendre un hypothétique retour...

- Tu l'aimes encore...

- On en a déjà parlé, et mon point de vue n'a toujours pas changé.

- Il n'aurait quand même pas du partir...

- C'est ce qu'il devait faire. Imagine que tu rencontres quelqu'un sur une autre planète, et que tu décides de rester avec elle. La Terre échappe de peu à une attaque goau'ld, attaque qui a en quelques sortes eu lieu par ta faute, tu ne reviendrais pas sur Terre pour l'aider à se défendre et rallier les différents pays à une seule et unique cause ? Parce que sur Kelowna, les pays étaient en guerre. Tu ne ferais pas passer ton devoir envers ta planète d'abord ?

- Dans ce cas j'emmènerais avec moi la personne que j'aime...

- Et si elle doit rester sur sa planète parce qu'elle aussi à des responsabilités ? J'aurais du lui demander de choisir entre sa planète ou moi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de choisir, de prendre sa décision, en sachant tout ce que ça impliquerait, et je l'ai laissé partir, parce que c'est ce qu'il devait faire.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu autant en colère contre lui ?

- Parce que ça fait trois ans, trois ans que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, j'ai passé trois à me demander sans cesse s'il au moins il était encore vivant... Et parce que j'ai su que la seule fois où il est revenu au SGC, c'était pour que SG1 aide sa planète, et il avait quelqu'un d'autre... Il m'avait déjà oublié et remplacé, je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant pour ma fausse couche...

Cameron se redressa à son tour et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, j'ai été presque fiancé une fois...

- Presque ?

- Elle m'a quitté juste après que je l'ai demandé en mariage.

Soranne le regarda, étonnée.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouai... Je crois que ça explique aussi pourquoi « un mec comme moi n'est pas encore marié ».

Elle le regarda et sourit. Il en profita pour l'embrasser.

- Finalement, je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle ait fait ça, ça me permet d'être avec toi aujourd'hui.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour.

- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle là, ça donne une autre dimension à la chose. Et comment s'appelait celle qui t'a brisé le cœur ?

- Angela.

- Je déteste ce prénom... Et comment s'appelle celle qui l'a recollé ?

- Qui te dis qu'il a été recollé ?

- Tu ne te comportes pas comme quelqu'un qui a eu le cœur brisé...

- Je crois que c'est arrivé il y a tellement longtemps qu'il s'est recollé tout seul... Et le tien, qui l'a recollé ?

Elle baissa la tête.

- Personne...

- Hum, je crois que je vais devoir sortir la colle dans ce cas... L'extra fort devrait suffire...

- Et c'est quoi cette colle extra forte qui à l'air magique ?

Il baissa le ton et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Elle se recula de surprise.

- Pardon ? Tu as bien dis ce que je t'ai cru entendre dire ?

- Oui, je t'ai bien dit que je t'aimais...

- P...Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

- On ne se connaît que depuis quatre jours...

- Et alors, c'est suffisant pour moi... Tu ne ressens pas la même chose, c'est ça ?

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la lui caressa tendrement.

- Quatre jours, c'est peut être suffisant pour toi, mais pas pour moi, ce n'est pas en quatre que je vais être sure de mes sentiments pour toi... L'amour m'a tellement déçue, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je tiens à toi, beaucoup plus que je ne suis censée le faire au bout de quatre jours. Mais laisse moi le temps de mieux te connaître... D'accord ?

- Je crois que je peux faire ça... Et je crois que la colle extra forte ne sera pas suffisante.

- Tu crois beaucoup de chose... Es-tu au moins sur de quelque chose ?

- A part de mon amour pour toi ? Je suis sûr que les gelées rouges sont mes préférées.

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa.

- Je suis sûr aussi d'aimer t'entendre rire, et d'aimer t'embrasser.

- D'accord tu es sûr de plein de choses en fait.

- Et toi, de quoi tu es sûre ?

- Que mon dessert préféré c'est la mousse au chocolat, que mon fruit préféré c'est la pastèque, et d'aimer que tu me serres dans tes bras.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci Leonardo, je commencais à désespérer d'avoir une review un jour!!! lol Je suis contente que ca plaise au moins à quelqu'un (quel enthousiasme dis donc!!! mdr) Euuuh pour la grosse mise à jour...hum comment je fais pour écrire la fic suivante si celle-ci est terminée de poster???? Mdrrr Si je réussi mon exposé d'art antique, je promet deux chapitres la semaine prochaine!!! 

-------------------------------------

Le mess était pratiquement vide à cette heure très matinale, les militaires qui n'étaient pas en service, dormaient pour la plupart. Cameron et Soranne étaient installés à une table, dans un coin où ils se savaient tranquilles. Soranne avait les bras repliés et la tête posée dessus.

- La prochaine fois que je te propose de dormir avec moi, rappelle moi de vérifier qu'on est dans un lit deux places, et qu'on est pas dans un machin qui vole.

- Un vaisseau, et dans un vaisseau hommes et femmes ne sont pas censés dormir ensemble.

- Je comprends pourquoi... Enfin cette nuit presque blanche n'aura pas été totalement inutile.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce tu as appris ?

Elle leva la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu en as plus dans le pantalon que je le pensais...

Cameron avala de travers le jus d'orange qu'il était en train de boire. Soranne éclata de rire.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de satisfaire ma curiosité...

- Et quand je pourrais satisfaire la mienne ?

- Attends que je calcule, on doit arriver sur Kelowna dans l'après-midi, le temps de convaincre Jonas, de faire le voyage retour... Pas avant quelques jours...

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

Elle se leva. Cameron lui attrapa la main et l'attira contre lui.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?

Il l'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa.

- Je ne pense pas que les douches soient communes sur ce vaisseau, donc, si, je crois que je vais m'en tirer comme ça.

- Si tu y tiens vraiment, on peut s'en trouver des douches communes...

- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas toi qui y tient ?

- Hmm possible, mais tu ne serais pas contre ?

- Les amoureux, vous savez qu'un mess c'est pas un endroit pour se bécoter ?

Soranne regarda Cam.

- Je crois que ça sera pour une autre fois.

Elle regarda le nouvel arrivant.

- Colonel, seriez-vous jaloux ? Je crois que j'ai encore le droit d'être assise sur les genoux de mon petit ami et de l'embrasser, ça ne gène personne...

- Si, moi ça me gène...

- Vraiment ?

Soranne regarda Cameron et sourit. Elle se pencha vers lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement. Cameron ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle regarda le colonel Lino.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air si gêné que ça Vous vous êtes bien rincé l'œil, ça va ? En tout cas ça a eu son petit effet. Vous avez l'air du genre à démarrer au quart de tour.

Lino tourna les talons, et partir, rouge de colère et de honte. Soranne éclata de rire. Cameron le regarda partir.

- Imbécile.

- Allez, souris un petit peu, mon baiser ne t'a pas plu ?

- Bien sur que si, mais...

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle approcha la sienne de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Je t'ai fait le même effet cette nuit, enfin j'espère que c'est bien de moi que tu rêvais, parce que sinon tu as un gros problème...

- Bien sur que je rêvais de toi, de qui d'autre voudrais-tu que je rêve ?

- Je ne sais pas moi... Ta blonde écervelée par exemple...

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec elle...

- Oh non, pas après le magnifique lapin que lui a posé hier soir.

- Salut les amoureux.

- Lee.

- Salut...

- Dites, j'ai croisé Lino dans le couloir, il pestait contre vous deux, vous savez pourquoi ?

Soranne et Cameron se regardèrent.

- Je crois que c'est de ma faute...

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Et bien, disons que j'ai plus ou moins embrasser Cam langoureusement, et que ce Lino a été plutôt réactif au niveau du pantalon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Elle l'a remis à sa place...

- Soranne, je vous adore... Si Cameron n'était pas aussi jaloux, je vous serrerais dans mes bras.

Soranne regarda Cameron.

- Oui, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous évitiez...

- Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas jaloux...

- Non, pas du tout…. C'est vrai qu'hier soir ce n'était pas de la jalousie.

- Bien sur que non…

- Hier soir ?

- Laisse tomber… Et toi tu n'es pas jalouse peut être ?

- Moi ? Jalouse de qui ?

- Tu sais… Ma voisine…

- La bimbo blonde écervelée ?

Cameron acquiesça.

- Mais je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle…

- Et elle n'a pas à l'être, ta voisine n'est vraiment pas belle.

- Assez apparemment pour qu'il l'invite à dîner.

- Tu l'as invité à dîner ?

- oui, ils devaient se voir hier soir…

- Mais hier soir il était avec vous… et sur le Prométhée…

- Et si tu veux connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, j'ai oublié d'annuler avant de partir.

- Oula elle ne va pas être contente quand tu vas rentrer.

- Et quand elle va savoir que je ne suis pas ta cousine.

Lee éclata de rire.

- Ta cousine ? Elle est vraiment nunuche celle là. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'inviter ?

- Un moment de profonde solitude et de désespoir. Le lendemain je rencontrais une jolie jeune femme qui me l'a fait oublier.

- Mon vieux, j'espère pour toi que tu parles de celle assise sur tes genoux, sinon tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

- Bien sur que je parle d'elle. Tu connais beaucoup d'autres jolies jeunes femmes ?

- Sam, et ne nie, tu me l'as dit avant hier soir.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal.

- Lee, n'espère pas, je sais de source sure qu'elle n'est pas libre.

- En parlant de ça, tu sais de qui j'ai eu des nouvelles ?

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire…

- Angela.


	17. Chapter 17

Soranne repassa ses bras autour du cou de Cameron et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Et ?

- Son mari a demandé le divorce quand il a compris qu'elle n'en voulait qu'à son argent. Comment tu as pu penser à faire ta vie avec elle ?

- J'en sais rien… On pourrait pas parler d'autre chose, s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas forcément envie de parler de mes ex avec ma petite amie dans les bras…

- Oh… Elle n'était pas au courant.

- Si, depuis hier soir, enfin pour ce qu'il a bien voulu m'en dire, et je dois dire que cette Angela, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup déjà…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, elle a fait souffrir Cam.

- C'est vrai que c'est une raison suffisante. Et tel que je le connais, il a fait la version courte. Vous verrez, la version longue est beaucoup plus effrayante.

- J'espère y avoir droit un jour, mais il m'en parlera quand il le voudra.

- Je suis content de voir qu'au moins elle, tu l'aimes bien.

- Qui? Angela? Mon vieux, tu sais très bien que je peux pas la voir en photo…

- Je te parlais de Soranne. D'habitude, tu n'aimes pas mes petites amies…

- D'habitude, tu ne sais pas les choisir… Ce qui me fait dire que c'est elle qui t'a choisi, et là je me demande si elle n'a pas un problème…

- Vous n'aimez pas ses petites amies, mais vous sortez avec elles ?

- Non, elles sortent avec moi quand elles se rendent compte que je suis mieux que lui…

- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi…

- Oh si… Tu veux une preuve ?

- Vas-y…

- Je ne suis pas sortit avec Angela, moi !

Soranne sourit à la remarque.

- Il marque un point.

- Tu le trouves mieux que moi ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Si c'était le cas, c'est pas sur tes genoux que je serais assise, mais sur les siens, je crois que j'aurais rompu avec toi pour être avec lui…

- Mais, tu ne le connais que depuis hier…

- Tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire… Depuis combien de temps on se connaissait quand je t'ai embrassé ?

- J'avais raison, c'est elle qui t'a choisi.

- Bon, messieurs, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'ennuie, mais j'ai une douche à prendre.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais Cameron la retint.

- Cameron…

- Et si je ne veux pas te laisser partir ?

- Alors il se pourrait bien que tu sais quoi n'arrive pas avant un très long moment...

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser dans le cou. Cameron desserra son étreinte pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres auparavant.

- A tout à l'heure.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Lee. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Vous me le surveillez, qu'il n'aille pas draguer je ne sais trop qui ?

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Merci.

Elle le regarda en souriant et l'embrassa sur la joue. Cameron la regarda et lui lança :

- Et toi, qui va te surveiller ?

- J'aurais bien proposé qu'on se surveille mutuellement, mais on en a déjà parlé, les douches ne sont pas communes, alors tu devras faire confiance à mon gel douche et à mon shampooing.

Elle le regarda en lui souriant, puis tourna le dos et sortit du mess. Lee regarda son ami.

- Tu as l'air accro.

- Elle est merveilleuse. Belle, intelligente, drôle...

- Oula, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec un idiot comme toi ?

- Quand je lui ai posé la question, elle m'a dit qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était sortie avec des mecs intelligents, ça n'avait pas marché, donc elle voulait tester avec un homme qui le soit moins…

- Oui, et bien fais attention, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as été amoureux… Au fait, tu sais qui est sur le Prométhée ?

- Non, qui ?

- Terry.

Un voile de tristesse obscurcit le regard de Cameron.

- Elle est encore ici, je croyais que..

- Qu'elle avait quitté le Prométhée ? Apparemment ce n'était que provisoire. Tu as parlé d'elle à Soranne ?

- Non.

- A ta place je le ferai le plus vite possible, parce qu'elle va bien finir par savoir que Terry Mitchell est sur le vaisseau, et je ne veux même pas connaître sa réaction quand elle va le savoir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Ça reviendrait à reconnaître que je lui ai mentit…

- Ça, il fallait y penser avant, en tout cas, tu as intérêt à vite trouver, parce que sinon, c'est moi qui lui dirais tout.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

- Cam, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais elle a le droit de savoir la vérité, et si tu en doutes, votre relation est très mal partie.

Pendant que Lee et Cameron parlaient, Soranne essayait de retrouver son chemin dans le dédale des couloirs. Elle s'était littéralement perdue. Elle ouvrit une porte et se trouva dans le hangar à F-302. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'une conversation retint son attention.

- Alors, Mitchell, il paraît que ton mari est ici, avec sa nouvelle copine en plus…

- Et elle n'a rien à t'envier à ce qu'il paraît.

Une voix féminine, visiblement agacé, répondit aux deux hommes.

- Roger, Bart, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il y avait d'autres sujets de plaisanterie, non ?

Soranne sortit du hangar. Elle erra dans les couloirs, abasourdie parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se retrouva finalement devant les quartiers qui leur avaient été attribués. Elle prit sa douche, et en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Au moment où elle sortit de la chambre, elle se retrouva face à Cameron.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Je crois aussi…

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Cameron s'assit au bord du premier lit. Soranne resta debout face à lui. Il brisa le silence.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je ne vais te poser qu'une seule question. Je veux une réponse honnête, je ne te demande pas d'explications ni rien, juste une réponse franche. Est-ce que tu es marié ?


	18. Chapter 18

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques empêchements... Solene, t'inquiète, il n'y a pas que toi qui est désolée...mdrrrr Ohhh c'est de ma faute maintenant si tu n'avances pas??? Xpdrrr Bisous ma puce, je t'adore!!! Toujours une grande joie d'avoir une review de toi (c'est vrai!!! ca me fait trop plaisir tout le temps:D)

--------------------------

- Non. Le lieutenant Terry Mitchell n'est pas ma femme, c'est ma petite sœur. Beaucoup de personnes ici plaisantent sur le fait qu'elle et moi soyons mariés à cause d'une confusion que le général Hammond a faite lorsqu'il est arrivé. J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu penser que j'étais marié.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies pas dis que tu avais une petite sœur… Je ne suis qu'une idiote.

- Non, l'idiot, ici, c'est moi. J'aurais du te parler d'elle quand tu m'as posé des questions sur ma famille. En fait, elle et moi on ne se parle presque plus, juste lorsqu'on est obligé, c'est à dire quand on se retrouve tous les deux face à nos parents. Elle m'en veut parce que j'ai en quelque sorte usé de mon influence pour qu'elle ne participe pas à la bataille au-dessus de l'Antarctique.

Il baissa la tête.

- Ça date d'il y a deux ans…

- Je sais.

Soranne s'approcha et s'accroupit face à lui. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Hey, ça va s'arranger…

Elle se leva et s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le força à la regarder.

- Regarde-moi, ça va s'arranger.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sure, fais-moi confiance.

Elle l'embrassa.

- Tu vas aller lui parler, c'est ça ?

- Possible… Laisse SuperSoranne tout arranger.

- Chapeau si tu y arrives.

- Je t'ai pas dit que j'avais deux petites sœurs ? Des disputes, j'en ai réglé plus d'une… Et puis, je suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que ça te rend triste cette histoire…

- Je ne pensais pas que ma petite sœur me manquerait autant…

Soranne soupira.

- Je sais, je te comprends, elles sont embêtantes, et énervantes et tout un tas d'autres choses, mais on les aime quand même.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu tes sœurs ?

- Quatre mois…

- Elles te manquent ?

- Bien sur, mais je sais que je vais les revoir dans moins d'un mois, et qu'une des premières choses qu'on va faire, c'est se disputer. C'est devenu une tradition chez nous, "la dispute des retrouvailles" c'est comme ça que mes parents l'ont surnommé.

- J'aurais le droit d'assister à l'une d'entre elle un jour ? Parce que vu comment tu en parles, j'ai assez hâte de voir ça.

- Ça voudrait dire que je devrais te présenter à ma famille ? Je vais attendre encore un peu alors, je voudrais pas te faire fuir… Quant à voir une dispute, tu ne diras plus ça quand tu en verras une, mets trois filles ensemble, c'est à celle qui criera le plus fort…

- Tu ne dois pas souvent gagner alors…

- Oh il n'y a jamais de gagnantes, mais un gagnant…

- Un gagnant ?

- Mon père, il siffle un bon coup pour nous dire que le repas est prêt, ça nous fait taire tout de suite…

- Les repas chez toi ont l'air passionnant.

Elle souria.

- Ça l'est…

- Et maintenant, je saurais quoi faire quand on se disputera.

- Alors là, ne compte pas là-dessus, il n'y a que les sifflements de mon père qui fonctionnent, il doit avoir un truc…

- Si un jour tu me le présente, je lui demanderais de ma l'apprendre.

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera ? Je suis sa fille aînée je te rappelle…

- Oh, je vois, la fifille à son papa ?

- Et oui, tu es tombée sur la mauvaise sœur…

- Je ne pense pas, non…

- Enfin bon, tu as du être pareil avec ta sœur…

- De quoi ?

- Effrayer les petits amis, ou du moins, essayer…

- Bien sur que non…

- Arrêtes, tous les grands frères font ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as pas de grand frère…

- J'ai un ami qui a décidé que ce rôle lui incombait.

- Et comment s'appelle cet ami ?

- Don Eppes…

- Eppes… ça me dit quelque chose…

- C'est le grand frère de Charlie…

- Il n'a quand même pas tenté de dissuader son frère de sortir avec toi et le menacer des pires horreurs s'il te faisait souffrir ?

- Ah non, c'est à moi qu'il a fait ça…

Elle le regarda et rigola.

- Tu vas sûrement y avoir droit…

- Jackson m'a fait la leçon…

- Vraiment ? Mais tu crois vraiment que ça va empêcher Don, Charlie et mon père de te la faire ? Sans compter l'enquête de routine du FBI…

- Le FBI ? Rien que ça…

- Et oui… Je ne t'ai pas dit que Don est agent du FBI ?

- Bah, de ce côté là je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire, la plupart de mes missions et affectations sont classées top secret… Même toi tu ne peux rien savoir, sauf si je veux te tuer…

- Ça va les rendre encore plus méfiant… Je te raconte pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand Don n'a trouvé aucun Jonas Jones dans ses fichiers.

- Parce que tu leur as présenté Jonas ?

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je m'étais fiancée à un homme qui n'aurait pas été présenté à ma famille ?

- C'est une sorte de test, c'est ça ?

- En quelques sortes…

- Et si j'échoue ?

- Oh ben nous deux ça risque de ne pas durer. A chaque fois qu'un de mes petits amis ne leur plaisait pas, ça ne durait pas, ils ont toujours raison…

- Combien leur ont plût ?

- Deux : Charlie et Jonas. Mais ils t'adoreront, j'en suis sure…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, tu es le gendre idéal pour eux…

- A combien d'autres tu as dit ça ?

- Mais à personne…

- La vérité ?

- D'accord, une fois, à Jonas, parce qu'il était un peu stressé… C'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai une deuxième Mitchell à apprivoiser je te rappelle…


	19. Chapter 19

- L'apprivoiser, c'est le cas de le dire.

- J'ai droit à quoi si je réussis à vous réconcilier ?

- A part ma reconnaissance et ma gratitude ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une soirée en amoureux, avec dîner aux chandelles, petite musique d'ambiance, pas de téléphone ni de radio pour nous interrompre, et la plus belle nuit de ta vie ?

- La plus belle nuit de ma vie, hein ? Septième ciel et tout et tout ?

- Et huitième, et neuvième, et n'importe quel ciel que tu voudras.

- Ça marche, mais tu as l'air bien sûr de toi… Qui te dis que ce que tu vas me faire vas me plaire ?

- Aucune femme ne s'est jamais plainte…

- Elles n'étaient peut être pas exigeantes….

- Peut être pas… Ou peut être que si…

- D'accord, on verra si tu es aussi génial au lit que tu le prétends, mais je te préviens, tes prédécesseurs ont été plutôt bons…

- Tu veux qu'on teste tout de suite ?

- Alors là, tu peux toujours espérer…

- L'espoir fait vivre…

- Alors tu es sûr d'être bien vivant…

- Oh non… Moi qui croyais que tu étais un ange et que j'étais au paradis…

- J'aurais plutôt cru que tu étais un démon et que j'étais en enfer…

- Tu payeras pour ton insolence…

- Ouh j'ai peur… Mais tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de m'empêcher de parler à ta sœur ?

- Bien sur que non, je ne ferais jamais une telle chose…

- Menteur…

- J'aurais au moins essayé…

- Tu veux peut être venir avec moi ?

- Oh… Non merci.

- Alors affronter une horde de prêcheurs Oris ne te fais rien, mais parler à ta sœur si…

- Si on me donnait le choix, je choisirais sans hésitations d'affronter la horde de prêcheurs Oris.

Soranne éclata de rire.

- J'arrive pas à y croire. Le grand et courageux Lieutenant-Colonel Cameron Mitchell, à la tête de la prestigieuse équipe SG1, effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver face à sa petite sœur… J'aurais vraiment tout vu, je peux mourir en paix…

- Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi ?

Elle le regarda le plus innocemment possible, et dit, avec un ton ironique :

- Voyons, comment oses-tu penser ça de moi ? Jamais je n'oserais me moquer d'un officier de l'US Air Force, c'est impossible…

Il la regarda en souriant.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce sourire, ça ne présage rien de bon…

- Tu vas me le payer.

Il commença à la chatouiller. Elle explosa littéralement de rire, le suppliant d'arrêter.

- Cameron… S'il te plait… Arrêtes… Arrêtes ça…

- Oh non, tu as voulu te moquer de moi, tu vas en subir les conséquences.

- Ah oui… les conséquences… Et tu sais… les conséquences… de ce que… tu es… en train… de faire ?

Elle essaya d'arrêter de rire.

- Laisse-moi maintenant… laisse moi respirer… s'il te plait…

Il arrêta de la chatouiller et l'embrassa.

- Tu sais que j'aime t'entendre rire ? Et que j'aime t'embrasser ?

- Ça tombe plutôt bien, j'aime rire, et j'aime quand tu m'embrasses, mais, pour l'heure, je dois aller faire connaissance avec ta sœur, donc on rira et on s'embrassera une autre fois…

- D'accord…

- On se rejoint au mess, à, disons, midi ?

- Tu as l'intention de lui parler jusqu'à midi ?

Soranne le regarda et haussa les épaules.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Et si elle refuse de te parler, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle ?

- Et bien, c'est moi qui lui parlerais, et elle m'écoutera… Mais on n'en arriveras pas là…

- Tu as l'air d'être sûre du fait qu'elle te parle ?

- Bien sur que je le suis, on a déjà un point commun…

- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

- Toi, gros bêta… Et je pense que tu es un bon point de départ pour une conversation…

- Oula, à ta place je n'en serais pas aussi sûr… Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'elle est en colère contre moi ?

- Et moi je t'ai pas dit que j'allais arranger ça ? Et puis, le but c'est qu'elle me parle, alors même si c'est pour me dire les pires horreurs sur toi, et sortir tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur à ton sujet, ça sera un très bon début… Et puis, c'est ta petite sœur, elle ne peut pas t'en vouloir toute sa vie non plus…

- Oh que si elle le peut, on voit que tu ne la connais pas. Terry peut être extrêmement rancunière quand elle le veut, et je crois que là elle l'est extrêmement…

- C'est normal, c'est une femme, et puis, il faut dire que ce que tu lui as fait…

- Quoi ?

- Et ben, je comprends tout à fait ton geste, je crois qu'à ta place j'aurais fait la même chose, mais bon tu aurais peut être du lui en parler, et puis c'est une militaire, elle est entraînée pour ce type de mission…

- Je le suis aussi, tu as vu où ça m'a mené ?

- A la tête de l'équipe phare du projet le plus top secret de la planète, à explorer d'autres mondes… C'est vrai que ce poste n'est pas enviable du tout…

- Arrêtes, tu me fais peur… C'est elle qui va te convaincre de m'en vouloir, et pas toi qui va la convaincre de ne plus m'en vouloir…

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, je n'ai pas assez de cartes en main pour te juger, ou la juger elle… Tu pourrais m'accorder une dernière faveur ?

- Laquelle ?

- M'accompagner jusqu'au hangar à F-302…

- Tu as peur de faire de mauvaises rencontres ?

- De me perdre plutôt… J'ai, malheureusement, hérité du sens de l'orientation de ma mère, qui n'était pas très développé. J'ai mis trois mois à me repérer et à arrêter de me perdre à tout bout de champs au SGC, alors sur un vaisseau comme le Prométhée, me demande pas de tout mémoriser en même pas une journée, c'est mission impossible…

- D'accord, si tu veux.

- Au fait, ça ne te fait pas peur que ta petite amie rencontre seule ta petite sœur ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle pourrait me raconter tous tes petits secrets, vos histoires de quand vous étiez enfants, toutes les petites anecdotes gênantes qu'on veut tous taire… Alors si tu as un jumeau maléfique, ou si tu as dormi avec un doudou jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans, c'est le moment de me le dire…


	20. Chapter 20

Soranne se leva et lui tendit la main. Cameron la prit et se leva à son tour.

- Pas de frère jumeau maléfique ou non…

- Dommage…

Ils sortirent de la chambre.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Ben un deuxième comme toi n'aurait pas été… _inintéressant_. T'imagine un peu ?

- Non… J'imagine plutôt si toi tu avais une jumelle..

- Hey… Et pour le doudou ?

- J'ai pas de souvenirs de ça non plus… Quand elle commencera à évoquer notre enfance, bouche-toi les oreilles…

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Oh oui…

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le hangar à F-302.

- Tu sauras aller jusqu'au mess tout à l'heure ?

- J'aurais ta sœur pour me guider…

- Parce qu'elle…

- Mangera avec nous, oui, sinon comment tu sauras que j'ai réussi et que tu me dois un dîner et la plus belle nuit de ma vie ?

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Même si tu n'y arrive pas, tu auras le droit à la plus belle nuit de ta vie, un jour ou l'autre…

- Mais j'espère bien…

Elle l'embrassa.

- A tout à l'heure…

- N'en profite pas pour draguer un autre pilote…

- Et toi pour draguer une autre militaire…

Soranne entra dans le hangar. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait surpris la conversation un peu plus tôt.

- Lieutenant Mitchell ?

- Oui ?

La jeune femme se retourna. Si Cameron ne lui avait pas dit que c'était sa sœur, Soranne ne l'aurait jamais cru. Blonde aux yeux marrons, Soranne comprit pourquoi le général Hammond avait confondu.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Un peu de votre temps…

- Et vous êtes ?

- Soranne Oreste.

- Oh… sûrement la nouvelle petite amie de mon cher frère…

- Oui…

- C'est lui qui vous envoie ?

- Non…

- Il sait que vous êtes ici ?

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Me demander de lui pardonner ? Vous n'êtes pas la première à essayer, et vous ne serais pas la première à échouer…

- Je comprends…

- Pardon ?

- Que vous lui en vouliez…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il n'aurait pas du vous empêcher de participer à cette bataille, après tout vous aussi vous êtes une militaire, vous étiez préparée à ça…

Terry la regarda suspicieusement.

- Oui…

- Vous savez ce que je pense ?

- Non, mais même si je vous dis que je ne veux pas le savoir, vous allez quand même me le dire ?

- Oui… Je pense qu'en fait vous ne lui en voulez pas, mais vous vous en voulez à vous de ne pas avoir pu faire la même chose pour lui… Vous pensez que si vous aviez pu participer à cette bataille, il ne se serait peut être pas écraser, et ne se serait pas trouvé sur un lit d'hôpital durant tous ces mois…

- Vous plaisantez ?

- J'en ai l'air ? Je suis sure que si vous aviez été à sa place, vous auriez fait exactement la même chose, vous l'auriez empêché de monter dans un de ces engins. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que c'est comme ça qu'agissent les aînés envers les plus jeunes. Ils pensent avoir le devoir de les protéger de tout, au risque de s'embrouiller avec…

- Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

- Oui, deux petites sœurs…

- Et si vous aviez été à la place de Cam, et une de vos sœurs à ma place, vous auriez fait quelque chose ?

- Oui, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité, qu'il ne lui arrive rien, parce que je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si jamais elle avait été blessée, ou pire, tuée…

- Vous savez quoi ? J'aime pas les psychologues !

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas psychologue, et deuxièmement je me fiche pas mal que vous m'aimiez ou pas, moi, tout ce que je veux c'est que Cam soit heureux, et je sais que là, il ne l'est pas…

- Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps vous le connaissez ? Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

- Pas très longtemps, je vous l'accorde, mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir ?

- Mais tout justement… Vous dites que vous voulez le voir heureux alors que si ça tombe dans une semaine vous ne serez plus avec lui. Vous croyez que les petites histoires comme ça vont le rendre heureux ?

- Et vous croyez que ça le rend heureux de ne pas parler à sa sœur ? Au moins, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il le soit, ce qui n'est pas vraiment votre cas actuellement. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure ? Que sa petite sœur lui manquait, et je lui ai dit que je comprenais, mais maintenant, je me demande sérieusement ce qui peut lui manquer chez vous !

Soranne lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte du hangar.

- Attendez… il… il vous a vraiment dit que je lui manquais ?

- Oui… Et vous savez, même s'il ne me l'avait pas dit, c'est plus qu'évident. Vous êtes sa sœur, vous avez partagé plus d'expériences ensemble qu'avec quiconque d'autre, alors c'est normal que vous lui manquiez. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je me poserais des questions à son sujet…

- Vous devez penser que je suis une idiote…

- Pourquoi je penserais ça ?

- Pour tout un tas de raisons. Vous savez, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, quand je vous ai traitée de psychologue, et quand je vous ai dit que vous et mon frère ça ne durerait pas…

Soranne haussa les épaules.

- Et moi je suis désolée de vous avoir dit que je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait manquer à Cam chez vous… Et de vous avoir accuser de ne pas vouloir le rendre heureux.

- On a qu'à reprendre au début…

- Vous voulez que je vous ressorte mon petit discours psychologique ?

- Non merci, j'ai compris je crois.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'aurais été incapable de le dire une seconde fois…


	21. Chapter 21

Toujours pas de review, ben pas de cadeau de noël pour vous, et voila, Papa Noël il passera pas, vous zavez pas été gentils avec moi (sniiiiiif :'( )

-------------------------------------

- Alors, racontez-moi, comment vous avez rencontré mon frère ?

- Disons que c'est grâce à un ami commun.

- Top Secret ?

- Tellement Top Secret que je ne connais pas le fin mot de l'histoire, alors que j'y avais un rôle.

- Et comment mon idiot de frère à réussi à vous séduire ?

- Hum… Bonne question…

- Dites-moi qu'il a utilisé une technologie aliène, sinon je vais croire que vous n'êtes pas seine d'esprit…

- Bon, ben je ne suis pas seine d'esprit alors…

Un homme interpella Terry à ce moment là.

- Bon, Mitchell, tu te dépêche, on ne va pas t'attendre une éternité.

- Roger, tu permets, je discute avec ma future belle sœur, pour une fois que je peux traiter mon frère d'idiot sans me faire réprimander parce qu'il est lieutenant-colonel, tu crois que je vais m'en priver ?

- Bon, et ben on va vous laisser parler chiffons…

Terry se retourna et s'approcha de lui.

- On ne parle pas _chiffons_, on _discute_.

- Alors on va vous laisser _discuter_…

- C'est ça, Bart et toi, allez parler _chiffons_ ailleurs.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire triomphant. Puis se tourna vers Soranne.

- On va s'asseoir ?

Soranne acquiesça, et elles disparurent dans une pièce adjacente.

- Je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont collé deux imbéciles pareils… Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal pourtant… Bon, revenons en à vous et mon frère. Docteur Oreste c'est ça ?

- Appelez-moi Soranne, puisque apparemment nous sommes de futures belles sœurs…

- A une condition, vous m'appelez Terry.

- Très bien…

Elles commencèrent à discuter de la rencontre entre Cam et Soranne, comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble, pourquoi elle était avec lui. Puis elles en arrivèrent à parler du passé de Cameron.

- Je me souviens quand on était enfants…

- Je crois que c'est le moment où je dois me boucher les oreilles…

- Pardon ?

- Cameron ne veut pas que j'entende parler de son enfance.

- A sa place, moi aussi j'aurais honte…

- Allez-y, je vous écoute, c'est si intéressant ?

- Oh oui… Il devait avoir 7 ou 8 quand il a découvert les comics Superman, à partir de là c'était superman partout. Et je me souviens…

Elle rigola rien qu'en y pensant.

- Mes parents lui avaient acheté un pyjama Superman, et quand il l'avait, il voulait absolument qu'on l'appelle SuperCam.

Soranne et Terry éclatèrent de rire.

- Et c'est pas tout…Il y a pire.

- Vraiment ?

- Après la période superman, il y a eu la période Spiderman.

- Laissez-moi deviner, SpiderCam ?

Terry hocha la tête.

- Et il y a eu BatCam.

Soranne et Terry furent prises d'un fou rire, Terry en repensant à ça, et Soranne en imaginant Cameron enfant, courant partout dans la maison en costume de Superman, Spiderman et Batman. Quand elles se furent calmées, Soranne dit à Terry :

- Je comprends pourquoi il voulait que je me bouche les oreilles.

Elle regarda sa montre.

- Oups, il va nous attendre au mess.

Elles se levèrent et sortirent du hangar, toujours en train de rire. C'est d'humeur joyeuse qu'elles arrivèrent au mess. Elles se dirigèrent vers la table où Cameron s'était installé.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous rend si joyeuse toutes les deux ?

Soranne et Terry se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Dis-moi, tu préfères que je t'appelle SuperCam, SpiderCam ou BatCam ?

Cameron leva la tête vers Terry.

- Tu ne lui as pas raconté ça quand même ?

Terry et Soranne hochèrent la tête. Elle s'installèrent à la table. Soranne jeta un regard triomphant à Cameron et lui sourit.

- Au fait, tu as vu j'ai réussi. Une fois de retour sur Terre, j'attends ma récompense…

- Votre récompense ?

- Oui, il ne croyait pas que je réussirais à vous réconcilier tous les deux…

- Tu devrais lui faire un peu plus confiance, c'est une très bonne psychologue quand elle s'y met.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a rappelé que tu n'étais qu'un pauvre idiot, un imbécile qui ne sait pas se servir de son cerveau.

- Hum, Soranne, rappelle-moi pourquoi je voulais me réconcilier avec elle ?

- Parce que je suis ta petite sœur adorée voyons…

- Petite sœur, oui, adorée, ça reste à voir…

- Au fait, je dois bientôt être promue, et j'aimerais que vous veniez à la cérémonie… tous les deux.

- C'est une invitation ?

- Je peux toujours la retirer si elle ne te plait pas.

Soranne les regarda.

- On viendra, n'est-ce pas Cam ?

- Bien sur.

Terry regarda Soranne.

- Et puis, ça vous permettra de rencontrer nos parents par la même occasion.

- Ah oui… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

- Ils vont vous adorer, j'en suis sure, en tout cas ils vous aimeront plus que Angela.

- Quoi ? je croyais qu'ils aimaient bien Angela…

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Personne ne pouvait la supporter, à part toi, je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu lui trouvais d'ailleurs…


	22. Chapter 22

- Je crois que ça restera un mystère…

Soranne se leva de la table.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles, je suis sure que vous avez tout un tas de choses à vous dire…

- Tu sais tu peux rester.

- Je sais, mais il faut que j'aille réfléchir à ce que je vais dire à Jonas, parce que je te rappelle que je n'ai pris ni décolleté ni mini-jupe, et ton idée de bananes à volonté ne risque pas de le convaincre.

- Quoi ? C'est une bonne idée non ?

Soranne secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- C'est tout ?

Terry souria au manège de son frère. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Soranne dit :

- Oui, c'est tout, tu n'as as mérité plus, si ?

- Au fait, Soranne vous lui trouvez quoi à mon frère ?

- Mis à part le fait que ce soit un idiot ?

Terry acquiesça.

- Hum… Ben c'est à peu près tout je crois…

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

- Haha c'était très drôle…

Soranne se plaça derrière lui, et entoura son torse de ses bras. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Si tu es vexé, je saurais me faire pardonner…

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais j'y compte bien.

Elle l'embrassa, se redressa et sortit du mess, laissant le frère et la sœur fêter leur réconciliation. Deux heures plus tard, ils furent tous appelés en salle de commande.

- Nous arriverons dans une dizaine de minutes.

Soranne marmonna un « c'est pas trop tôt », seulement entendu par Daniel. Il se pencha vers elle, et lui chuchota :

- C'était pas si terrible que ça ?

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- Ca dépend quel moment…

Cameron s'approcha d'eux, et prit Soranne à part.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Euh je voulais juste de parler de…

- Oui ?

- De nous.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Oh, non, pas du tout, je voulais juste parler du fait que nous sommes en mission…

- Et ?

- Et on a dit au général que nos sentiments n'interféreraient pas dans notre travail.

- Et alors ?

- Alors… alors… enfin tu vois quoi…

- Euh, non pas du tout, tu ne pourrais pas être plus clair ?

- Pendant qu'on sera sur Kelowna on devra faire comme si on n'était pas ensemble, c'est assez clair là ?

- Hum oui, ça l'est… Mais ça ne t'a pas dérangé jusqu'ici de montrer qu'on était ensemble…

- C'est pas pareil…

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Notre mission a commencé au moment où on a quitté le SGC non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Non, ne mets pas de mais, ça ne sers à rien, je voulais juste savoir si les choses étaient aussi claires pour toi que pour moi…

- Très bien.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais elle se recula.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, _colonel_, que nous sommes en mission ?

Cameron se redressa.

- Non, je crois que j'ai compris, _docteur_…

- Parfait…

- Parfait…

- Je crois que les autres vont nous attendre.

Ils retournèrent avec le reste de l'équipe, et se préparèrent à être téléportés. Pendergast leur souhaita bonne chance, avant de les envoyer sur la planète. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de bunker. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années les accueillit.

- Bienvenue sur Langara. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Monsieur Quinn va vous recevoir dans son bureau.

L'équipe suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à un ascenseur. Quand ils en sortirent ils se trouvèrent dans une grande salle lumineuse.

- Il ne va pas tarder à arriver, vous pouvez vous installer.

Soranne, Daniel et Sam s'assirent sur les fauteuils qui leurs étaient proposé. Cameron resta debout et fit le tour du bureau. Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque et remarqua tout de suite une photo de Soranne. Elle paraissait à peine plus jeune dessus, elle avait l'air heureuse, dans les bras d'un homme, qui devait sans doute être Jonas. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce en souriant et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Soranne se lever en même temps que Daniel et Sam. Il resta quelques seconde sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda.

- Tu as l'air en forme…

- Trois ans, Jonas, ça fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est « tu as l'air en forme » ?

Les trois autres personnes regardaient alternativement Jonas et Soranne. Ils se défiaient du regard. Seule Sam savait à quoi s'attendre, les ayant connus alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Soranne finit par sourire et serra Jonas dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente de te revoir…

- Où est passé la Soranne que je connais ? Celle qui m'aurait crié dessus en me disant qu'elle me déteste ?

- Elle est cachée sous la Soranne qui est contente de revoir son ex fiancé, mais fait attention, elle pourrait très bien ressortir n'importe quand…

- Je me disais aussi.

Il s'approcha de Sam et la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

- Sam, heureux de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi.

Puis il avança vers Daniel.

- Docteur Jackson.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Puis il s'approcha de Cameron.

- Le colonel O'Neill est parti à la retraite ?

Cameron le regarda.

- Le Général O'Neill a été promu.

- Vraiment ?

Les autres acquiescèrent. Jonas tendit sa main à Cameron.

- Jonas Quinn, heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Cameron prit la main qu'il lui tendait un peu à contre cœur.

- Lieutenant-colonel Cameron Mitchell.

- Mais installez-vous, je vous en pris. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Sam prit la parole.

- Quand on n'a pas pu vous contacter, hier, nous nous sommes inquiétés, et on s'est dit qu'une petite balade ne nous ferait pas de mal…

- Mais apparemment tout à l'air d'aller bien pour vous.

- Nous avons reçu la visite d'un de ces prêcheurs. Il voulait nous convertir à Origine. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait dans deux jours pour qu'on lui donne notre réponse. Bien sur, nous avons pris vos mises en garde très au sérieux, nous cherchions un moyen de l'empêcher de revenir, quand je me suis souvenu d'un de vos rapports. Lorsque Teal'C est resté coincé dans la Porte, vous avez placé votre iris derrière l'horizon des évènements pour empêcher tout vortex de se former. C'est ce que nous avons fait, c'est pour ça que vous n'arriviez pas à former un vortex.


	23. Chapter 23

Marine, elle va le faire, mais je l'ai pas écrit, mais t'inquiète pas, d'autres engueulades sont prévues au programme pour la suite mdrrr

Ahh Solene, faut que je pense à t'envoyer la fic suivante sans titre si ca t'intéresse:D Bisous ma puce!!! Je t'adore (non e ne le répète pas assez:)

-------------------------

- Votre voyage a du être long, vous voulez peut être aller vous reposer ?

Sam regarda Jonas.

- Ce n'est pas de refus.

- Rallia va vous conduire jusqu'à vos quartiers.

La jeune femme qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'au bureau entra à nouveau dans la pièce.

- Je ne vous ai pas présentés au fait. Rallia est mon assistante. Rallia, je te présente Soranne Oreste.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et se serrèrent la main.

- Monsieur Quinn m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Soranne regarda Jonas d'un air surpris. Le regard que jeta Cameron à Jonas était plus froid. Rallia baissa la tête.

- Désolée, monsieur Quinn, je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

- Je suis sure que Jonas ne vous en veux pas, n'est-ce pas Jonas ?

- Bien sur que non, Rallia, elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard de toute façon. Voici le colonel Carter, le docteur Jackson, et le colonel Mitchell.

Rallia regarda Cameron avec un grand sourire avant de lui serrer la main. Cameron remarqua le regard que jeta Soranne sur la jeune femme. Il sourit à Rallia à son tour. Quand Soranne vit ça, elle se tourna vers Jonas.

- Ca ne te dérange pas que je reste ici, pour qu'on discute, on a trois ans à rattraper après tout…

- Bien sur que non, tu sais bien que discuter avec toi a toujours été un plaisir…

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il n'y a pas que ça qui était un plaisir…

Elle le regardait, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu as toujours eu une très bonne mémoire…

- Comparée à la tienne, elle n'est pas si bonne que ça…

Cameron toussota pour leur rappeler leur présence. Jonas se tourna vers eux.

- Désolé. Rallia, tu veux bien les emmener aux chambres des invités.

- Pas de problème, monsieur Quinn.

- Jonas, Rallia, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Jonas ?

- Désolée, mons…Jonas.

- Tu te joindras à nous pour le dîner, ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas… Vous allez sûrement parler de choses que je ne dois pas savoir…

- Rallia, si tu travailles ici, c'est que tu as toutes les autorisations, tu peux avoir accès aux données les plus secrètes. Et ça me ferait plaisir…

- Très bien…

Cameron et Soranne se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Personne ne s'en était aperçu jusque là, trop occupés par la discussion entre Jonas et Rallia Soranne avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, tout comme Cameron. Sam et Daniel se demandait ce qui se tramait entre les deux. Rallia les accompagna à la porte. Avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce, Soranne entendit clairement Cameron demander à Rallia si elle avait un petit ami, et Rallia glousser bêtement, comme le ferait une adolescente. Soranne et Jonas passèrent la fin de l'après midi à discuter de ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies lors des trois dernières années. Ils en vinrent à parler de leurs relations.

- Alors tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Tu sais, tu es une femme qu'on oublie difficilement. Quand je suis revenu sur Terre, et que j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé j'ai voulu t'appeler, et puis je me suis dis qu'il valait peut être mieux qu'on refasse nos vies chacun de notre côté. J'ai eu une relation avec quelqu'un pendant quelque temps, mais ça s'est soldé par un lamentable échec. Et toi ?

- Je suis avec quelqu'un depuis pas très longtemps. On verra si ça va durer ou pas… Mais tu n'es pas facile à oublier non plus…

- Alors comme ça tu es de retour au SGC ?

- Oh, ça aussi ça ne fait pas très longtemps, il faut croire que les traductions, les voyages à travers la Porte, et en vaisseau spatial ça me manquait…

- En vaisseau ? Toi ?

- Et oui, et c'est de ta faute en plus… Sans ton super iris, j'aurais pu venir par la Porte, et pas devoir faire une journée de voyage dans un machin qui vole.

- Pourquoi tu es venue au fait ?

- Ils pensent que je suis la plus à même de te convaincre de revenir sur Terre.

- _Ils_ ?

- SG1, le général Landry…

- Landry ? Et Hammond ?

- Il a été promu aussi.

- Et Teal'C il n'est pas venu avec vous ? Il a quitté le SGC ?

- Non, il est sur Dakara actuellement, il prépara avec le conseil Jaffa provisoire, les premières élections du peuple Jaffa.

Jonas regarda sa montre.

- Oula, déjà ? Le temps passe toujours aussi vite quand je suis avec toi… Si on ne part pas maintenant, ils vont nous attendre. Et rien ne sera prêt.

- Nous attendre où ? Et qui ? Et qu'est-ce qui ne sera pas prêt ?

- Ce soir on mange chez moi. Tu me connais, ma cuisine est…

- Infecte.

- Donc j'ai fait appel à un de nos restaurateurs, il devrait arriver bientôt chez moi, et je dois encore mettre la table, et finir de préparer la maison. Tu peux venir avec moi, ou en même temps que les autres…

- Je vais venir t'aider…

- Je te rappelle que tu es mon invitée, interdiction de toucher à quoi que ce soit…

- Et depuis quand j'écoute ce que tu me dis ?

Ils se levèrent, et sortirent du bureau de Jonas. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

- Ouah… J'avoue que je n'imaginais pas ton monde comme ça…

- Et tu l'imaginais comment ?

- Un peu plus différent de la Terre.

- Je n'habite pas très loin, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on marche ?

- Bien sur que non.

Elle lui prit le bras, et ils traversèrent la rue. Ils traversèrent un parc puis ce qui sembla être un labyrinthe de rues, pour Soranne, avant d'arriver chez Jonas. Il fit entrer Soranne, et lui fit visiter la maison. Le cuisinier arriva alors qu'ils redescendaient dans le salon.

- C'est magnifique chez toi.

Sur le buffet dans le salon elle tomba sur une photo d'elle.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as personne dans ta vie… J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies gardée.

- Pourquoi je m'en serais débarrassée ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours aimé cette photo de toi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'offrir ?

- L'alcool local…

- Tu sais bien que moi et l'alcool on ne fait pas bon ménage…

- Sinon j'ai du jus de Noitas.

- Du jus de Noitas ?

- Un fruit qui ressemble à vos pamplemousses.

- Va pour un jus de Noitas.


	24. Chapter 24

Désolée pour ce retard de postage mais les cours + les problèmes de note de partiel + portable en réparation pendant un mois, j'ai pas pu poster... La fin approche... et toujours pas de reviews snif snif, mais comment je vais pouvoir savoir si vous voulez une suite, ou s'il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là?!? En tout cas, bonne lecture, si des gens lisent cette fic...

------------------------------

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et continuèrent à discuter. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Jonas se leva.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller mettre la table.

- Je viens avec toi…

- Non, tu ne bouges pas d'ici…

- Et comment tu vas m'en empêcher ? Tu ne m'as jamais empêché de faire quoi que ce soit, et ça m'étonnerait que ça soit aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

Elle se leva à son tour et le suivit dans la salle à manger.

- Tu sais qu'il fait chaud chez toi ?

Elle retira sa veste d'uniforme et se retrouva en débardeur.

- Ca va mieux comme ça

Jonas la regarda.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé.

- Hey, arrête de me mater, si mon petit ami l'apprends, il ne va pas être content du tout…

- Au fait, il s'appelle comment ?

- Pas le droit de le dire…

- Pas le droit, ou pas envie ?

- Un peu des deux…

Ils mirent la table. Soranne mit les derniers couverts alors que Jonas allait ouvrir à ses invités. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon.

- Alors cette après midi ?

C'est Sam qui avait demandé ça à Soranne.

- On a bien discuté… Comme au bon vieux temps…

- Pas exactement. On ne faisait pas que parler avant, quand on était ensemble…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me rappelle très bien des autres choses qu'on faisait…

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- Et la votre ?

Sam et Daniel haussèrent les épaules.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal… Enfin ça aurait pu l'être plus si Mitchell était resté avec nous.

Soranne lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Rallia a eu la gentillesse de me faire visiter l'immeuble.

- Mais quelle chance vous avez colonel…

Soranne avait dit ça avec un grand sourire. Rallia la regardait en souriant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la visite officielle est prévue pour demain.

- Vous avez tellement de chance que vous allez faire deux fois la même chose en deux jours… Mais peut être que demain le guide sera peut être moins…à votre goût…

Rallia souriait toujours, alors que Sam et Daniel avaient perdu le leur. Jonas la regarda.

- C'est moi le guide…

- Oh…Finalement il le sera peut être…

Cameron regarda Soranne.

- Je dirais que le guide de demain est plus à votre goût…

- Ca se pourrait bien…

- Soranne je croyais que tu avais un petit ami…

- Mais j'en ai un… Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de regarder les autres hommes, tu me connais, j'aime me servir de mes yeux…

- Et tout à l'heure tu m'engueulais parce que j'utilisais les miens ?

Cameron lança un regard assassin à Jonas, tandis que Soranne en lançait un à Rallia qui s'était rapprochée de Cameron. Sam et Daniel avaient envie de rigoler en assistant à cette scène de jalousie déguisée. Ils passèrent finalement à table. Cameron se retrouva assit entre Soranne et Rallia, alors qu'en face se trouvaient Daniel, Sam et Jonas. Les discussions allaient bon train. Entre le plat principal et le dessert, Soranne se pencha vers Cameron et lui dit entre les dents :

- Tu lui dis de retirer tout de suite sa main de ta jambe, sinon ça va aller mal.

- Pour qui, elle ou moi ?

- Tous les deux si elle ne l'enlève pas dans les dix secondes.

Cam prit la main de Rallia, qui sourit en croyant qu'il allait répondre à son invitation. Elle déchanta vite lorsqu'elle comprit qu'au contraire, il refusait. Puis il se pencha à son tour vers Soranne.

- Contente ?

- C'est mieux comme ça…

- Comment tu as su ?

- J'ai des yeux pour voir, et quand une petite fille touche à mon petit ami, mes yeux fonctionnent encore mieux.

- C'est pas une petite fille…

- Arrête elle a même pas vingt ans, chez nous elle ne serait pas majeure. Et je ne vois même pas pourquoi on a cette discussion, puisque majeure ou non, aucune fille ne te touche tant que tu sors avec moi, compris ?

- Et si c'est un médecin…

- Il y a quelques exceptions, si tu veux je te ferais une liste quand j'aurais le temps.

- D'accord, et je te ferais la mienne par la même occasion.

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que tout le monde les regardait.

- Vous savez qu'on ne fait pas de messes basses sans curé ?

Soranne regarda Daniel.

- Tu veux jouer au curé peut être ?

Daniel regarda Soranne et Cameron.

- Euh, en fait, vous connaissant tous les deux, non je ne préfère pas…

Le dessert fut servi et les discussions reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Puis, comme il était tard, ils décidèrent de retourner là où ils étaient logés. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient chacun dans leur quartier. Soranne s'assit sur son lit, et souffla un bon coup. Elle passa en revue tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Elle fut interrompue par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Colonel Mitchell ?

Elle le fit entrer et ferma la porte. Il la regarda, s'approcha vers elle en souriant, et l'embrassa.

- Je croyais qu'on était en mission…

- Oui, mais on s'en fiche… Tu es tellement sexy quand tu es jalouse…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Qui t'as dit que j'étais jalouse ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit (il changea de voix) : « aucune fille ne te touche tant que tu sors avec moi » ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Jonas qui se sert de ses yeux ?

- Rien…

- Si, dis-moi…

- Pour te voir jaloux, non-merci…

Cameron l'enlaça et l'embrassa encore.

- Tu sais que tu vas me rendre fou ?

- Je croyais que tu l'étais déjà… Mais colonel, nous sommes en mission, on ne doit pas montrer nos sentiments…

- Qui te parle de sentiments ?

Soranne le regarda d'un air surpris, et le repoussa.

- Si tu es venu ici juste pour coucher avec moi, tu peux repartir…

- Mais…

- Mais c'est toi qui as dit qu'on est en mission, maintenant tu t'en tiens à ce que tu as dis, bonne nuit.

Elle le fit sortir, et alla se coucher.


	25. Chapter 25

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta quelques secondes hagardes, ne sachant plus où elle se trouvait. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

- Rallia ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Jonas et Cameron s'inquiétaient de ne pas vous voir au petit déjeuner, alors ils m'ont demandés de venir vérifier si vous alliez bien…

- Oh, et Jonas et Cameron ne pouvaient pas se déplacer eux-même ? Laissez tomber, il est quelle heure ?

- Près de dix heures, madame…

- Appelez-moi Soranne, et pas madame, par pitié… Dix heures vous dites ? Mais…mais…

Elle était surprise d'avoir autant dormi.

- Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous allez être en retard pour la cérémonie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas longue à me préparer, juste le temps de prendre ma douche et de m'habiller et ça sera bon.

Soranne se leva et attrapa son uniforme.

- Non, Soranne, vous n'allez pas porter ça pour la cérémonie.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre.

- Jonas vous a fait préparer une robe.

- Vraiment ?

Rallia ouvrit l'armoire et sortit une robe.

- Je ne vais pas porter ça, il en est hors de question…

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, et je suis sure qu'elle vous ira à ravir, c'est Jonas qui l'a choisi, personnellement.

- Choisie ou pas par Jonas, je vais être ridicule là-dedans, jamais je ne saurais porter ça

- Vous savez c'est le style de robe le plus porté en ce moment chez les femmes riches.

- Génial, quelle chance, ils en sont encore à la mode des paysans du 17ème siècle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Allez vous laver, ensuite il faudra vous coiffer et vous maquiller.

Elle attrapa la robe que Rallia lui tendait et se dirigea vers ce qui était la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

- Vous pouvez m'aider à la fermer, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur.

Rallia s'approcha de Soranne, et l'aida. Puis elle l'a fit s'asseoir devant une coiffeuse, prit une brosse et la coiffa.

- Vous savez, je peux le faire toute seule, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

- Mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Vous avez de très beaux cheveux…

- Merci. Mais vous êtes l'assistante de Jonas, non ? Alors pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

- Ma mère est coiffeuse, c'est elle qui m'a appris. Et Jonas voulait…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire…

- Allez-y, ça restera entre nous, je vous le promets.

- Il voulait que vous soyez la plus belle de la cérémonie. Alors je me suis proposée pour vous aider…

- Ah oui, il voulait ça ? Et bien, allez-y alors, si vous pensez arriver à faire quelque chose de moi…

Une heure plus tard, elles sortirent de la chambre. Soranne avait insistée pour ne pas être trop maquillée. Elles se retrouvèrent face à Sam, qui portait elle aussi une robe du même style que celle de Soranne.

- Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié ici…

- A qui le dis-tu, je viens de passer une heure à me faire coiffer et maquiller, alors que je déteste ça

- Mais tu es magnifique. J'en connais un qui va tomber par terre en te voyant…

- J'espère bien, ça me prouvera que je n'ai pas subit tout ça pour rien…

- Jonas va vous adorer, croyez-moi…

Soranne et Sam se regardèrent et sourirent devant la naïveté de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte qui menait dans le jardin intérieur, où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie, elles remarquèrent Daniel, Cameron et Jonas qui les attendaient. En les voyant arriver Jonas et Daniel écarquillèrent les yeux. Cameron leur tournant le dos, ne les avaient pas remarquées. En voyant l'air ahuri des deux autres hommes il se retourna. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Soranne de la tête au pied.

- Colonel, fermez la bouche, vous allez gober une mouche sinon.

Soranne lui avait dit ça avec le sourire, assez contente de l'effet qu'elle avait produit chez lui.

- Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux…

- Merci Daniel.

Celui-ci s'avança vers Sam qui lui prit le bras, ils entrèrent, ou plutôt sortirent ensemble dans le jardin. Jonas s'approcha de Rallia et lui présenta son bras. Il se tourna vers Soranne.

- Je suis désolé, mais la coutume veut que…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je saurais me débrouiller avec le colonel…

Rallia et Jonas sortirent à leur tour dans le jardin. Cameron s'approcha de Soranne, et la regarda à nouveau.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non… Tout va bien… Tu es… tu es…

- Je suis ?

- Splendide…

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- Merci… Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il se pencha vers elle, et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

- Les autres vont nous attendre.

- Rallia va t'attendre…

Elle prit le bras de Cameron et ils sortirent dans le jardin.

- Arrête avec elle…

- Elle en pince pour toi…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises…

- Elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Tu lui plais beaucoup…

- Malheureusement pour elle, une autre femme ici me plait beaucoup…

Ils venaient d'arriver au niveau des autres. Jonas les présenta aux plus hauts dignitaires de la planète. Soranne tenait toujours le bras de Cameron. Après que les présentations furent faites, ils allèrent se chercher à boire et s'installèrent sur un banc, un peu à l'écart des autres, pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je plaisantais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment belle comme ça…

- Ca veut dire que d'habitude je suis pas belle ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais…

- Hey, je plaisantais. Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire là ?

- Non.

- De poser ma tête sur ton épaule, mais on est en mission…

- Un des inconvénients…

- Oui.

Ils se turent lorsque Rallia approcha. Soranne regarda alternativement Rallia et Cameron. Elle se leva, et dit à contre-cœur :

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux…

----------------------------------------

_**Vous savez que vous avez parfaitement le droit de me dire que vous détestez? **_

_**Que je suis nulle et que je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écrire...et de publier? **_

_**Vous avez aussi parfaitement le droit de dire que vous aimez bien... **_

_**C'est à ça que sert le petit bouton violet "OK"! **_

_**Parce que ce ne motive pas pour écrire la suite, et qui dit "suite pas finie" dit "suite pas postée quand celle-là sera publiée entièrement" c'est à dire dans 4 ou 5 chapitres si mes souvenirs sont bons, et di peut être même "suite pas postée du tout"... **_


	26. Chapter 26

Ah beh ca y est les stats explosent mdr les menaces, ya que ca de vrai mdr

Clio, je crois qu'on a fait le tour de la question, en tout cas merci de m'avoir dit ce qui n'allait pas, je vais essayer d'améliorer tout ca par la suite! ;)

Marine, merci de me l'avoir dit que j'étais nulle, au moins quelqu'un de d'accord avec moi!!! mdr

Koé et Julie, la voila la suite!

------------------------------------

Cameron regarda partir Soranne avec regret. Il maudissait intérieurement Rallia d'avoir troublé ce rare moment qu'il pouvait passer seul avec Soranne.

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

- Plus maintenant…

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sur…

Rallia commença à parler. Cameron ne lui prêtait que peu d'attention, trop occupé à regarder sa petite amie discuter avec Sam et Daniel. Il vit Jonas s'approcher d'eux. Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit prononcer le nom de Soranne. Il se tourna vers Rallia.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous disais que Soranne et Jonas formaient un très joli couple. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Je le serais peut être si je ne connaissais pas le petit ami de Soranne.

- Petit ami ?

- Oui, son compagnon si vous préférez.

- Oh quelqu'un l'attend sur Terre ?

- Pas exactement non, en ce moment il n'est pas sur Terre.

- Oh, lui aussi explore de nouveaux mondes ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez, il l'aime toujours… C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, la première fois que j'ai vu la photo de Soranne. J'ai demandé à Jonas qui elle était, et il m'a répondu que c'était la femme à qui son cœur appartient. Et ça n'a toujours pas changé. Je sais qu'il a essayé de l'oublier avec d'autres, mais ça n'a jamais marché…

- Intéressant tout ça…

- Vous croyez qu'elle aussi elle l'aime encore ?

- Je crois que oui, mais pas de la même façon qu'avant... Vous trouvez, quand elle est avec lui, qu'elle ressemble à une femme amoureuse ?

- Non… Mais ça ne veut rien dire, les femmes savent très bien cacher leur jeu quand elles le veulent…

- Ca, je sais… Et vous alors, vous avez un petit ami ?

- Moi ? Non…

- Une jolie jeune femme comme vous ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Vous me trouvez vraiment jolie ?

- Rallia, je préfère que ça soit clair entre nous tout de suite. Vous êtes jolie, mais je suis trop vieux pour vous, et puis, mon cœur appartient à une autre femme…

- Oh… Je ne suis qu'une idiote… J'aurais dû me douter que vous n'étiez pas seul… En tout cas cette femme a vraiment beaucoup de chance, j'espère qu'elle s'en rend compte…

Cameron regarda Soranne qui était en train de danser avec Jonas et hocha la tête. Jonas s'était décidé à inviter Soranne à danser. Secrètement il espérait qu'elle et son petit-ami ce n'était pas du sérieux. Au moment où il l'avait revu, il avait compris qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus libre, et il savait très bien que la fidélité était primordiale pour elle. Même si elle lui avouait qu'elle aussi l'aimait encore, ce dont il doutait, elle ne ferait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rompu. Il l'emmena vers l'endroit qui avait été aménagé pour danser et ils commencèrent à discuter.

- Alors dis-moi…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez raconté au prêcheur pour qu'il vous laisse trois jours ?

- Et bien, on lui a dit que Kelowna était en guerre avec Tirania et Andari, les deux autres pays de Langara…

- J'avais compris, merci…Mais vas-y continue…

- Il n'y a rien à continuer…

- Jonas… Ca m'étonnerait qu'il soit parti juste parce que vous lui avez dit que vous étiez en guerre…

- Bon c'est vrai… On lui a dit qu'on s'apprêtait à lancer une bombe au Naquadriah sur Tirania…

- Et ?

- Et on lui a dit que si on sortait victorieux de cette guerre, on pourrait penser à se convertir à Origine.

- Le délai de trois jours a-t-il un rapport avec le lancement de la bombe ?

- On lui a dit que c'était le délai qu'on avait donné aux Tiranians pour cesser les hostilités, passé ce délai, on enverrait la bombe…

- Est-ce qu'il s'est intéressé à quelque chose ?

- C'est un véritable interrogatoire que tu me fais subir là…

- Désolée, mais c'est qu'avec tout ce qu'on m'a dit sur eux…

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

- Un petit peu…

- Très bien, il a demandé si les Tiranians et les Andariens seraient près à se convertir, on lui a affirmé que non, qu'ils croyaient encore fermement aux anciennes croyances. Ensuite, il a demandé à voir la bombe…

- Vous avez refusé j'espère ?

- On lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, mais il a insisté.

- Est-ce qu'il a touché à cette bombe ?

- Possible, je n'étais pas présent, on m'a appelé pour une urgence…

La musique venait de se terminer. Soranne et Jonas se regardèrent. Soranne s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers Sam et Danny. Elle leur dit quelques mots à l'oreille. Ils hochèrent la tête et rejoignirent Jonas. Ils partirent tous les trois pour le bureau de ce dernier, alors que Soranne se dirigeait vers le banc où étaient assis Cameron et Rallia. Cameron la regarda.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Un très gros problème, je dirais même un énorme problème.

Elle se tourna vers Rallia.

- Désolée de vous l'arracher comme ça, mais il se peut qu'il nous soit utile…

- Pas de problèmes…

Soranne se tourna à nouveau vers Cameron.

- Vous venez, ou je dois vous tirer ?

Il se leva à son tour et regarda Rallia.

- Désolé.

Soranne et lui partirent en direction du bâtiment.

- Très bonne ton idée du « on a un problème », je croyais qu'elle n'allait jamais me laisser.

- Non, Cameron, on a vraiment un problème…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Soranne lui résuma la situation, alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le bureau de Jonas.

- Tu appelles encore ça un problème à ce niveau là ?

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, et le regarda. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

- Je croyais que tu étais un optimiste ?

Ils reprirent leur marche et rejoignirent les autres dans le bureau de Jonas.


	27. Chapter 27

Clio, tu voulais de la complicité entre Cameron et Soranne?!? Ce chapitre est pour toi ;)

---------------------------

Soranne était assise à côté de Cameron, face à Daniel et Sam. Jonas était installé sur un fauteuil entre les deux sofas. Soranne se prit la tête dans les mains, et se frotta les yeux. Elle sentit une main se poser dans son dos.

- Ca va ?

Elle se leva brusquement, surprenant tout le monde, et commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

- Mais tout va bien, je ne me suis jamais mieux portée. On a une bombe qui en temps normal doit faire de beaux dégâts, sûrement modifiée par un prêcheur Ori, on ne sait pas comment, on n'est même pas sur que ça soit le cas, qui peut exploser n'importe quand et détruire sûrement la planète. A part ça tout va bien…

Jonas la regarda.

- Calme-toi…

- Mais je suis calme. Je suis parfaitement calme.

Cameron se leva à son tour et se plaça devant elle. Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Aucune bombe n'explosera sur cette planète…

- Je ne sais pas comment vous aller réaliser cet exploit…

- Jackson, vous pourriez être un peu plus optimiste… On a connu des situations pires que celle-là…

- Ah oui, et quand ?

Soranne tourna la tête vers l'archéologue et sourit.

- Je crois que le colonel veut que tu arrêtes de ruiner ses efforts pour me persuader que tout va bien se passer…

- Oh…

Soranne baissa la tête.

- Les pires journées de ma vie, un voyage en vaisseau et maintenant…

Soranne leva la tête et regarda Cameron. Ils dirent en même temps :

- Le Prométhée.

- Quoi ?

Soranne et Cameron ne s'occupèrent pas de la question de Daniel.

- Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

- Possible… C'est tellement bête que ça pourrait fonctionner…

- Les idées les plus bêtes sont souvent les meilleures…

- Ca pourrait être dangereux pour les membres de l'équipage.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'y aura plus personne à bord…

- Et comment le vaisseau sera piloté sans personne à bord ?

Daniel toussota.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

Sam le regarda.

- Je crois qu'ils veulent transporter la bombe le plus loin possible d'ici…

Soranne la regarda.

- Dis-moi que c'est possible, s'il te plaît…

- Techniquement, oui…

- Seulement techniquement ?

- On ne sait pas ce que le prêcheur a fait à cette bombe. Il l'a peut être programmé pour, je sais pas moi, qu'elle explose une fois exposée à l'atmosphère. Mais Soranne a raison, comment comptez-vous piloter le vaisseau, sans personne à bord ? Et téléporter la bombe à l'extérieur du vaisseau ?

- Je le ferai.

Soranne tourna la tête vers Cameron. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Daniel s'exprima à sa place.

- Vous êtes fou, vous courrez droit au suicide…

- Vous avez peut être une autre idée à nous proposer, Jackson ? Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais aller me changer.

- Je viens avec vous.

Tout le monde regarda Soranne.

- Non, mais je voulais dire pour me changer, je sais très bien qu'il n'acceptera jamais que je l'accompagne sur le Prométhée…Oh, et puis, arrêtez de me regardez comme ça tous.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, suivit par Cam. Pensant qu'ils voudraient peut être rester un peu seuls et discuter, Sam et Daniel restèrent pour discuter avec Jonas, et prévenir le colonel Pendergast. Cameron et Soranne se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers.

- Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, je suppose…

- Tu sais, je…

- C'est pas la peine, Cam, je comprends, tu fais ton devoir…

Ils continuèrent à avancer en silence. Puis Soranne le rompit à nouveau.

- Tu feras quand même attention ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Apparemment…

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la chambre de Soranne. Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Cameron.

- Tu me rejoins ici quand tu as fini ? Je risque de mettre un peu de temps à enlever cette foutue robe, et enlever toutes ces pinces de mes cheveux…

- D'accord.

Il se dirigea vers l'autre bout du couloir, où se trouvait sa chambre. Soranne ferma la porte de la sienne, et s'appuya dessus. Elle baissa la tête et souffla. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et entreprit de chercher de quoi se démaquiller. Elle trouva son bonheur dans une petite armoire. Après avoir ôté tout le maquillage, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche. Puis elle entreprit son décoiffage. Rallia n'avait pas lésiné sur le nombre de pinces, et Soranne savait qu'elle serait incapable d'ôter la robe sans un peu d'aide. Lorsque Cameron entra dans la chambre, elle était en train de se battre avec une pince. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de s'approcher pour l'aider.

- Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, avec un peu de patience ça part tout seul.

Il lui retira les dernières pinces qui restaient dans ses cheveux.

- Où tu as appris à enlever les pinces comme ça ?

- Quand tu as une petite sœur dont la grande sœur de sa meilleure amie est coiffeuse et s'entraîner sur elles, tu apprends beaucoup de chose. Mais tu ne t'es pas encore changée ?

- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui porte cette robe, si tu crois que c'est simple toute seule à la retirer…

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui la porte, elle te va beaucoup mieux à toi qu'elle ne m'irait à moi… Je crois qu'un peu d'aide s'impose…

Soranne regarda leur reflet dans le miroir qui leur faisait face et sourit.

- Tu te rends compte que tu vas me déshabiller sans rien pouvoir faire ?

- Au moins, si je meurs, j'aurais eu ce plaisir là.

Soranne se retourna et le regarda. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, elle se blottit dans ses bras.

- Promets-moi que tu ne mourras pas…

- Je te le promets…

- Tu as intérêt à la tenir cette promesse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me dois un dîner en amoureux, et la plus belle nuit de ma vie, je te rappelle…


	28. Chapter 28

Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus, Clio, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ;) Bonne lecture!!

------------------------------------

Cameron la regarda et l'embrassa.

- C'est vrai… Ca me fait une motivation de plus pour rester en vie…

- Bon alors, tu me l'enlèves cette robe ? Je croyais que tu aurais été plus rapide que ça…

- Tu serais pas un peu impatiente ? Je te signale que plus je mets de temps à te l'enlever, plus tard je partirais…

- Oui, mais plus vite parti, plus vite revenu. Si tu reviens plus vite, on repart plus vite sur Terre, et une fois sur Terre…

- Tu n'as pas une paire de ciseau qu'on aille plus vite ?

Soranne lui souria et se retourna pour qu'il dégrafe le corsage. Elle releva ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils gênent Cameron.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on leur dise qu'il existe des systèmes de fermeture bien moins compliqués que celui là…

- Ne me dis pas que ma robe va te résister ?

- Bien sur que non, vu ce que je vais y gagner, je vais réussir à te l'enlever.

- Mais je n'en doute pas…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Soranne entendit Cam dire :

- Oups.

- Quoi ?

- La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai compris comment la dégrafer…

- Et la mauvaise ?

- A moins que tu ne saches recoudre de tels machins (il souleva le bras pour qu'elle voie dans le miroir l'agrafe), on valeur rendre une robe un peu abîmée.

- C'est pas grave…

Il retira toutes les autres agrafes.

- Et voilà.

- Merci.

- Mais ce fut un plaisir.

Il se redressa et l'enlaça.

- On recommence quand tu veux…

- Ce n'est pas de sitôt que tu me reverras avec une robe…

- Je parlais de te déshabiller…

- Pourquoi ta réponse ne m'étonne pas ?

Elle retira sa robe, et se retrouva en sous-vêtement devant lui.

- Cameron ?

- Hmm ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure mais ferme la bouche, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'étouffe en gobant une mouche extra-terrestre.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son lit, où se trouvait son uniforme.

- Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça, oui ? Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as jamais vu de femme de ta vie…

- C'est pas de ma faute si je te préfère sans la robe…

Elle lui jeta son débardeur à la figure.

- Si tu me donne ça, qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ?

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai pris de quoi me changer…

Elle enfila son pantalon, et se dirigea vers son sac. Elle en sortit un autre débardeur, et l'enfila. Elle prit un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux. Puis elle attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. Cameron posa le débardeur sur le lit et la suivit. Avant d'ouvrir la porte elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

- N'oublies pas ta promesse…

- Avec ce que j'ai vu, et ce que je n'ai pas encore vu, je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Tout se passera bien…

- Tu peux me citer une mission, depuis que tu es au SGC, qui se soit bien passé ?

Cameron ne répondit rien.

- Tu vois… Tient.

Elle passa les bras derrière son cou et retira la chaîne qu'elle portait, et la lui tendit.

- C'était le collier de ma grand-mère, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il me portait chance depuis que je suis petite, à cause du A, je croyais que c'était pour Ange, sans jamais penser que c'était pour Alissandre, tu me le rendras quand tu reviendras.

- Non, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Elle prit sa main, mit le collier dedans, et la referma.

- Je te fais confiance, tu ne le perdras pas…

Ils sortirent de la chambre.

- On va dire quoi aux autres pour expliquer pourquoi on a été si long ?

- La vérité, que tu as du m'aider à enlever ma robe…

- Ca ne va pas plaire à ton Jonas…

- Ce n'est pas à lui que je veux plaire…

Ils entrèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de Jonas. Là les attendaient Sam, Daniel, Jonas, le colonel Pendergast, Lee et Rallia.

- Vous avec été bien long…

Lee avait dit ça sur un ton mi-amusé, mi-accusateur.

- Le colonel Mitchell a du m'aider à enlever ma robe.

Tout le monde regarda Soranne et Cameron.

- Ben quoi, leur système de fermeture est trop compliqué, j'ai eu besoin d'un peu d'aide, et je n'allais pas revenir jusqu'ici pour repartir ensuite dans ma chambre…

Cam ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter que ce fut un plaisir de l'aider, et qu'il serait là si elle en avait encore besoin. Sam, Daniel, Pendergast et Lee sourirent à la remarque pleine de sous-entendus, alors que Jonas et Rallia manquèrent de s'étouffer. Jonas s'attendait à une « révolte » de Soranne, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, elle regarda le colonel, et le remercia. Jonas et Rallia avaient l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Pendergast prévint Cam que tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à le téléporter à bord du vaisseau. Il regarda ses amis une dernière fois, qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Il se plaça à côté de Lee, qui devait être téléporté avec lui, avant d'être retéléporté sur la planète. Il regarda Soranne et lui fit un signe de la main avant d'être transporté dans le vaisseau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se tourna vers Lee.

- Tu t'occuperas d'elle ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira très bien…

- Je sais…

- La bombe est dans la salle de téléportation, le plus simple est que tu mettes en route les téléporteurs depuis le panneau de commande près du hangar à F-302, comme ça, si ça tourne mal, tu pourras toujours partir par là…

- D'accord… Lee, une fois là-bas, trouve Terry, et reste avec Soranne et elle, s'il te plait…

- Tu sais, ça va pas être très compliqué, Terry doit déjà être avec Soranne… Je crois qu'elle l'aime bien…

- Tant mieux, ça sera plus facile comme ça… Tu ferais mieux d'y aller…

- Ouai… Cam…

- Quoi ?

- Bonne chance… Et ne fait pas de bêtises, je ne tiens pas à consoler ta sœur et ta petite amie…

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai promis à Soranne de ne pas mourir, et j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir cette promesse.

Cameron transporta Lee sur la planète avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Cameron, tu as toujours des idées lumineuses.

Il mit les moteurs en route et changea l'orbite du vaisseau. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la planète avant de la voir disparaître totalement.

**---------------------------------------**

**Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose, mais ca reste entre vous et moi, hein! Le petit bouton violet, il ne tue pas ;) **


	29. Chapter 29

_Vous voyez quand je vous disais qu'il ne tuait pas, je ne mentais pas...lol_

_**Marine** : tu sais aussi que je suis une cinglée sadique qui aime faire souffrir les persos au maximum, non?!? se dit qu'elle ne vas pas être rassurée lol_

_**Koé** : ya aussi FFnet qui a été un peu capricieux la semaine dernière... Quant à Cam, je ne dirais rien..._

_**Clio** : Là voila la suite...Pour Cam, j'ai dit que je ne dirais rien à son sujet, donc je ne dirais rien...lol_

_Merci à vous trois, et à tous les autres qui lisent sans se manifester..._

----------------------------------

Soranne regarda Lee apparaître dans le bureau. Il pensa qu'il avait eu raison, encore une fois, lorsqu'il avait affirmé que Terry se trouvait avec Soranne. Elles se trouvaient côte à côte, et semblaient aussi inquiète l'une que l'autre. Terry se précipita sur lui et lui posa tout un tas de question sur ce que lui avait dit Cameron, où il allait, etc… Lee ne savait pas quoi répondre. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, c'est Soranne qui calma Terry. Elle s'approcha d'elle, et lui posa la main sur le bras.

- Tout va bien se passer.

Toute inquiétude avait disparu de son visage, elle se força même à sourire, tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, mais cela calma quelque peu Terry, qui laissa Lee tranquille. Ce dernier sourit tristement à Soranne. Elle s'assit sur un des sofas, et il s'installa à côté d'elle. Terry commença à faire les cents pas dans le bureau, en se demandant pourquoi Cam ne répondait pas, pourquoi il ne leur donnait pas de nouvelles, s'imaginant les pires scénarios possibles. Sam lui dit qu'il avait sûrement du enclencher l'hyperespace pour s'éloigner le plus possible, c'est pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Les autres étaient restés silencieux, attendant un signe. Soranne avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, et avait posé son menton dans ses mains. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague, tout le monde se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Lee posa une main dans son dos, ce qui l'a fit sursauter.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- C'est pas grave.

Elle se frotta les yeux, et regarda sa montre.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'il est partit…

Elle se leva.

- Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air.

Jonas allait se proposer pour l'accompagner, mais Lee fut plus rapide.

- Je peux venir ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je crois qu'un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal…

Ils sortirent ensemble du bureau. Soranne emmena Lee dans le jardin où avait eu lieu la réception un peu plus tôt. Tout signe de la fête qui avait eu lieu avait à présent disparu. Soranne se dit que ça avait été rapide. Ils marchèrent quelque temps sans rien dire, avant de s'installer sur un banc.

- Ca va ?

- Comme quelqu'un dont le petit ami est parti se suicider…

- Il ne faut pas dire ça… J'ai vu Cam se sortir à plusieurs reprises de situations qu'on croyait impossible…

- On dirait qu'aller faire exploser une bombe dans l'espace c'est banal pour lui…

- Je crois qu'il préfère la faire exploser dans l'espace que sur une planète peuplée d'innocents…

- Je vous rappelle quand même, à la base ce sont ces innocents qui ont conçu cette bombe…

- Vous n'allez pas juger un peuple pour la décision de quelques personnes ?

- Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Ils sont tous là, bien confortable, et… Ca me dépasse tout ça…

- Ca nous dépasse tous je crois…

Soranne soupira et baissa la tête. Elle sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules.

- Il va revenir…

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du militaire et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait empêcher ses larmes de couler, et retenir le cri qui résonnait dans sa tête. Hurler, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire, pour exorciser sa douleur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle tenait à lui bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle en était à la fois heureuse et effrayée. Heureuse de savoir que finalement, elle pouvait encore aimer et faire confiance à un homme, et effrayée, parce que cela lui semblait trop rapide. Elle préférait être prudente avec les hommes, après son expérience avec Jonas, elle voulait prendre son temps pour ne pas souffrir encore. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était encore célibataire. Non, elle ne l'était plus, elle était avec Cameron maintenant. Mais avant qu'il débarque dans sa vie moins d'une semaine auparavant, elle ne pensait plus pouvoir aimer quelqu'un. Et lui était arrivé comme par enchantement, comme le Prince Charmant des contes de fées. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était tombée sous le charme dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle avait été un peu effrayée par toutes les propositions et les sous-entendus qu'il faisait, puis elle s'était dit qu'elle n'était pas en reste non plus. Et puis il avait su se montrer doux et réconfortant quand il l'avait fallu, et elle s'était dit qu'il était peut être différent. Et il l'était. Ca ne faisait que quatre jours qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, mais elle avait l'impression que ça faisait bien plus. Elle se sentait bien quand elle était avec lui. Elle se répéta quatre jours et pensa que ce n'était pas possible d'avoir une telle relation au bout de quatre jours. C'était tout simplement…impossible, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, et pourtant les faits étaient là. Même avec Jonas ça n'avait pas été aussi rapide. Le seul avec qui ça l'avait été, c'était Charlie, mais c'était complètement différent, ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal d'années lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Elle se dit qu'elle devait redescendre de son petit nuage, parce que ce n'était pas sur l'épaule de Cam qu'elle avait la tête posée. Elle leva la tête, et son regard se posa sur la fenêtre du bureau de Jonas. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux en le voyant debout, les regardant. Elle tourna la tête et vit Lee lui sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien…

- Si, il se passe quelque chose…

- Non, pas du tout…

- Vous savez à qui vous me faites penser là ?

- Non. A qui ?

- A Cam…

- Et je dois prendre ça comment ? Pas comme une insulte j'espère…

- Vous prenez ça comme vous voulez… En tout cas, je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes amis…

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes aussi idiot l'un que l'autre…

- Hey, je ne vous ai rien fait, pourquoi vous m'insultez ?

- Oh, mais ça c'était un compliment… On ferait peut être bien de rentrer, non ?

- Oui…

- Au fait si Jonas vous pose des questions qui vous paraissent étranges, n'y prenez pas garde…

- Etranges dans quel sens ?

- Et bien, pour faire simple, pendant les missions, Cam et moi avons décidé de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous…

- Pourtant sur le Prométhée…

- Je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai dis, mais bon, enfin bref, Jonas ne sait pas que Cam est mon petit-ami, et il va sûrement penser que c'est vous qui l'êtes…

- Pourquoi il penserait ça ?

- Parce qu'il m'a vu, dans le jardin, la tête posée sur votre épaule…

- Et il va en arriver à la conclusion que nous sommes ensemble.

Elle acquiesça.

- Cameron est vraiment un idiot par moment…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, si j'avais ma petite amie qui va revoir son ex-fiancé, croyez-moi, il saurait tout de suite que maintenant elle est avec moi, mission ou pas…

- Vous devriez songer sérieusement à lui donner deux ou trois conseils quand il reviendra…

- Oh, pour ça, j'y songe… Il va falloir que je fasse une liste…

Soranne sourit.

- J'aurais au moins réussi à vous faire sourire…

- Vous avez fait bien plus que ça… Merci…

- C'est normal, après tout, même si vous ne le dites pas, vous tenez à lui, ça se voit, et j'avoue que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Cam aussi idiot, et quand il l'est vraiment, c'est qu'il est amoureux…

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Quand ils virent les visages des personnes présentes dans la pièce, ils comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose.


	30. Chapter 30

_Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais je n'arrivais pas à me connecter à FFnet :(_

La fin arrive, avant-dernier chapitre... Il faut que je me décide à écrire la suite (me harcelez pas trop hein...lol)

Clio, Koé, je vous laisse découvrir la suite, en tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, et puis, comme je suis d'humeur gentille aujourd'hui, je vais aussi remercier les lecteurs anonymes :D

_Bonne lecture..._

--------------------------------------------------

Terry avait les yeux rouges, ses joues étaient encore humides. Les autres semblaient secoués, perdus. Soranne n'osa pas poser de questions, redoutant les réponses. Lee se décida enfin à demander ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

Le colonel Pendergast répondit à son subordonné, les autres ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Nous avons contacté le SGC pour savoir s'ils en avaient eu. Ils ont reçu une communication subspatiale. Apparemment ça ne se passait pas comme on l'avait prévu, ils ont perdu le contact. On ne sait pas si Cameron a pu s'en sortir ou pas…

Il regarda Soranne.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle baissa la tête et la releva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, ce n'est pas votre faute.

Aucune émotion ne transparaissait, ni dans sa voix, ni sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Lee. Lui était passé en mode « militaire qui ne sait pas ce qu'est un sentiment ». Elle posa sa main sur son bras, et lui fit un maigre sourire. Terry se demandait comment ils arrivaient à se contrôler tous les deux. Elle savait que Soranne et Lee tenaient à son frère, et qu'ils devaient être aussi tristes, aussi en colère qu'elle. Mais ils ne le montraient pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment. Mais elle savait que si eux aussi avaient craqué, elle aurait perdu tout espoir. C'était peut être ça Ils espéraient encore qu'il s'en soit tiré. Avait-elle perdu espoir ? Elle n'en savait rien. Par contre elle était en colère contre elle-même, d'avoir perdu tout ce temps avec son frère. Elle comprenait le geste de Cameron deux ans plus tôt, pourquoi il l'avait empêché de se battre en antarctique. Il avait du être aussi effrayé qu'elle en ce moment, à l'idée de la perdre. Sauf qu'il avait pu faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de décoller. Elle regarda Soranne s'approcher d'elle et lui demander comment elle allait. Elle hocha la tête et fondit en larmes. Soranne la prit dans ses bras et la serra doucement, lui disant de se calmer. Puis elle lui fit quitter le bureau et l'emmena dans une chambre. Elle la fit s'allonger et lui dit de se reposer, que quelqu'un la préviendrait s'ils avaient du nouveau. Puis Soranne retourna dans le bureau, à attendre avec les autres. Ils passèrent deux jours à attendre des nouvelles, contactant régulièrement le SGC. Puis le général Landry leur donna l'ordre de rentrer sur Terre. Soranne regarda Jonas lorsque la connexion fut coupée.

- Tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

- Je… je ne sais pas…

- Tu ferais mieux de vite te décider, parce qu'on ne t'attendra pas. En tout cas, si tu refuses, ne vient pas te plaindre si les Oris débarquent et vous remettent en guerre, on ne pourra rien pour vous.

Depuis la disparition de Cameron, les relations entre Jonas et Soranne s'étaient nettement refroidies, tout le monde s'était aperçu de la tension qui s'installait quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, et ce depuis qu'il avait fait une scène de jalousie à Soranne à propos de Lee.

FLASH BACK

- Alors, tu as choisis un militaire cette fois? Je croyais que tu ne les supportais pas...

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Et un pilote... Depuis quand Soranne Oreste s'intéresse-t-elle aux avions?

- Ca te pose un problème que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre? Que je ne t'ai pas attendu toute ma vie? Que j'ai décidé de vivre ma vie?

- Aucun problème... Pas de problème du tout...

- Tant mieux, parce que si tu avais un problème, tu veux savoir ce que je te dirais?

- Je ne suis pas sur.

- Tant pis, je vais te le dire quand même. Je t'aurais dit de ne t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Jonas, que c'est toi qui est partit, et pas l'inverse.

- Tu m'as dit que tu comprenais...

- Et tu croyais que j'allais te dire quoi? Non, reste, je ne veux pas que tu partes?

- Tu aurais très bien pu...

- Et ton monde se serait détruit tout seul... Mais tu aurais très bien pu me demander de te rejoindre...

- Tu m'as parfaitement fait comprendre que tu refuserais.

- Tu es vraiment idiot ou quoi? Je t'aimais Jonas, j'étais totalement amoureuse de toi! J'étais prête à me marier avec toi, à avoir un enfant avec toi, à finir ma vie avec toi. Tu crois vraiment que si tu m'avais demandé j'aurais refusé? Sur Terre ou ici, tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec toi.

- Mais quand je suis revenu, tu étais partie.

- Et tu vas me dire que tu ne savais toujours pas à quoi pouvait servir un téléphone?

- Et si tu avais recommencé avec quelqu'un?

- Je ne suis pas toi, Jonas, je n'ai pas eu de relation amoureuse tout de suite, tu sais que officiellement tu m'as trompé? Tu t'es rentré ça dans la tête? Alors maintenant, si tu veux savoir, Lee n'est pas mon petit-ami, c'est le meilleur ami de mon petit-ami. Et mon petit-ami, je t'interdis d'émettre le moindre jugement sur lui, parce que c'est l'homme qui est en train de risquer sa vie pour sauver ta petite planète! Et maintenant c'est de lui dont je suis amoureuse, et si tu t'avises ne serait-ce qu'essayer de te mettre entre lui et moi, je peux te dire que c'est peine perdue!

FLASH BACK

Soranne, Daniel et Sam allèrent dans leur chambre pour ranger leurs affaires. Une fois les siennes rangées, Soranne sortit de sa chambre, et se rendit devant celle qu'avait occupé Cameron. Elle resta quelques secondes devant, hésitant à ouvrir la porte. Daniel sortit de sa chambre à ce moment là.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête.

- Non, ça ira, merci.

Elle entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était encore en ordre. Le sac de Cameron était posé au pied du lit. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, et récupéra les affaires de toilettes qu'elle déposa à l'intérieur. Puis elle récupéra un tee-shirt sur le lit. Elle s'assit au bord, le tee-shirt entre les mains et le regarda. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de l'après rasage de Cam dessus. Ce fut plus qu'elle ne put supporter. Les larmes qu'elles avaient retenues pendant deux jours se mirent à couler. Elle s'essuya les joues d'un geste rageur, et jeta le tee-shirt dans le sac qu'elle referma. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et sortit de la chambre. Elle récupéra son propre sac, et retourna au bureau de Jonas. Ce dernier avait également un sac dans les mains. Il sourit à Soranne, qui essaya de répondre à ce sourire, mais n'y arriva pas. Ils ouvrirent un vortex vers la Terre. Ils dirent au revoir à Rallia, et traversèrent la porte. Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur Terre. Ils furent accueillit par le général.

- Bon retour…Monsieur Quinn je présume ?

- Enchanté. Vous devez être le général Landry.

- Exactement. Heureux de voir que le docteur Oreste a réussi à vous convaincre de revenir. Je savais qu'elle allait réussir.

Elle regarda le Général.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

- Je suis absolument sur du contraire.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Bon, vous pouvez vous rendre à l'infirmerie, débriefing dans une heure.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte, lorsque le général rappela Soranne.

- Docteur Oreste ?

Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda le général.

- Oui ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mit quelque chose dans la main en lui souriant.

- Allez à l'infirmerie…

Elle ouvrit la main et regarda incrédule ce qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Mais…A l'infirmerie vous dites ?

Il acquiesça. Elle lui sourit et se précipita hors de la salle d'embarquement. Les autres se regardèrent, étonnés. Soranne courut en direction de l'infirmerie. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se précipita sur le docteur Lam. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question qu'elle lui dit :

- Le lit au fond…

Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier, et ouvrit le rideau qui le cachait à la vue de tous. Elle resta quelques secondes indécise sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Tu sais, tu peux approcher…

L'homme tourna la tête et la regarda. Elle s'avança, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, elle se jeta à son cou.

- Ouch…

- Désolée, je t'ai fait mal ?

- Ca va passer, j'espère juste que tu ne m'as pas cassé une côte en plus…

Elle le regarda et l'embrassa. Il lui prit la main, et la regarda.

- Ca va ?

- Mieux… J'ai cru que… enfin maintenant ça va…

- Tu as cru quoi ? Que j'étais mort ? Je tiens toujours mes promesses tu sais… Mais tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

- Possible…

Il ne put rien répliquer, Terry, Lee, Daniel, Sam et Jonas venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Sa sœur se précipita aussi sur lui. Il grimaça quand elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Vous voulez toutes me tuer ou alors vous pensez que je n'ai pas assez de côtes cassées ou fêlées ?

- Vous avez l'air d'aller bien…

Daniel lui avait dit ça, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Les autres lui dirent qu'ils étaient contents de le revoir.

- On peut dire que tu nous as fait une sacré peur… Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès pour te faire dorloter par ces demoiselles…

- Surtout par une…

Il regarda Soranne et lui sourit. Carolyn arriva à ce moment là.

- Colonel, vous avez besoin de repos. Et vous (elle se tourna vers les autres), je dois vous examiner.

Ils quittèrent tous le box de Cameron, et se dirigèrent vers les autres lits de l'infirmerie. Cameron retint Soranne une fois que les autres se furent éloignés.

- Tu avais raison…

- A quel sujet ?

- Ton collier… Un vrai porte-bonheur…

Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Puis elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- C'est tout ?

- Tu auras plus quand on sera tranquille, tous les deux…

Elle sortit du box et attendit pour se faire examiner. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle rejoignit Cameron, Terry et Lee qui l'interrogeaient sur ce qui s'était passé.


	31. Chapter 31

Et voila le dernier chapitre, encore une page qui se tourne... Merci à tous les lecteurs, et à tous les revieweurs... :)

Koé, ce n'était que le premier coup de folie, le suivant sera bien pire lol (il est déjà écrit mdr)

Clio, Landry sadique, c'est moi, sauf que je suis pire lol

Rhooo et puis, je peux pas poster ce dernier chapitre sans remercier ma branche, qui supporte toutes mes idées dingues, qui me dit que je suis dingue (lol), et qui lit toutes les versions de toutes les suites que j'écrit mdr (sauf le dernier chapitre de la prochaine fic, celui-là, je te l'ai pas encore fait lire, mais faut d'abord que j'écrive ce qui se passe entre les deux premiers chapitres et le dernier lol) Merci ma Syd :D

Bonne lecture à tous!!!!

------------------------------------------------------

Soranne s'installa au bord du lit, et prit la main de Cameron. Lee les regarda.

- Tu ne nous diras rien de toute façon ?

- Pas tout de suite…

Lee se leva, et prit Terry par le bras.

- Allez, viens, on va les laisser un peu seuls.

Terry voulut protester, mais Lee la tira avec lui.

- On repassera plus tard.

Il referma les rideaux derrière eux, créant un peu d'intimité aux amoureux. Soranne regarda Cameron et posa sa main sur son visage.

- Et moi, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi je me suis inquiétée pendant deux jours ?

Il tourna la tête et embrassa la paume de sa main.

- Plus tard, si tu veux bien ?

- D'accord… Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- J'ai connu pire, tu sais… Alors maintenant qu'on est tranquille tous les deux…

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as manqué…

- Jonas ne t'a pas trop dragué pendant mon absence ?

- Non, il croyait que c'était Lee mon petit ami…

- Lee ?

- Oui…C'est une longue histoire…

- J'ai tout mon temps…

- Pas moi, j'ai un débriefing dans dix minutes.

- Tu es obligée d'y aller ?

- A ton avis ?

Elle se leva et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Je repasserais après…

- Soranne ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime…

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit, si bas qu'il du tendre l'oreille :

- Moi aussi…

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Tout le temps qu'il y resta, Cameron refusa de parler de ce qui s'était passé, même à Soranne. Carolyn accepta de le laisser sortir au bout de quatre jours, à condition qu'il reste au SGC au cas où il y aurait un problème. Soranne n'ayant toujours pas trouvé d'appartement accepta qu'il partage ses quartiers. Carolyn mit à disposition de Cameron un fauteuil roulant. Soranne vint le chercher. Avant de partir, le médecin leur donna les dernières instructions.

- Et colonel…

- Oui ?

- Je sais que vous en aurez la tentation et l'envie, mais pas d'efforts inutiles…

Soranne baissa la tête et devint rouge. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie en poussant le fauteuil de Cam.

- Pas d'efforts inutiles… Mais on va devoir attendre encore combien de temps ? Parce que si on compte bien ça fait dix jours qu'on est ensemble…

Ils venaient d'arriver dans les quartiers de Soranne.

- Je sais… Mais l'attente fais augmenter le désir et le plaisir…Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Elle l'aida à s'installer sur le lit.

- Si tu le dis…

- Et puis tu crois que tu es en état ? Et ne me dis pas que tu es toujours en état pour ça.

Il la regarda et lui fit une grimace.

- Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien…

- J'aime pas quand tu es sérieuse comme ça…

- Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que tu ne sauras pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut être pas tout, mais je veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai cru mort pendant deux jours, et que je te retrouve ici, bien vivant…

- Très bien… J'étais sur le Prométhée, en hyperespace, quand la bombe s'est activée, enfin le compte à rebours. Je suis sorti d'hyperespace pour la larguer, mais il y a eu un problème, le transporteur asgard a refusé de s'enclencher. Alors je suis monté dans un F-302 et je suis parti. Heureusement le prêcheur n'avait pas augmenter la puissance de la bombe, il avait juste ajouter une sécurité pour qu'elle explose. Enfin j'ai été pris dans le souffle de l'explosion, et le F-302 a été endommagé. Je me suis écrasé, plus que je ne me suis posé, sur la planète la plus proche. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai été blessé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, j'ai du perdre connaissance, parce que je ne me souviens de rien. Quand je me suis réveillé, je me trouvais encore dans le vaisseau. Je savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, alors je suis sorti et je me suis dirigé vers la seule source d'énergie que j'avais détecté. Heureusement pour moi c'était la porte des Etoiles, je crois que sinon…

Il s'interrompit dans son récit et regarda le plafond. Soranne lui prit la main et la serra tendrement. Elle le sentait trembler légèrement. Il recommença pourtant à parler.

- Quand je me suis retrouvé ici, et que je me suis écroulé, je me suis dit que tout allait recommencer comme il y a deux ans, et…

- Et ?

- Je me demandais si…Si ça avait recommencé, tu serais restée avec moi ?

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le fit la regarder.

- Arrête de te tracasser avec ça, d'accord ? C'est fini maintenant…

- Tu sais, plusieurs fois j'ai voulu abandonner, arrêter de marcher, m'allonger, et laisser la douleur m'envahir…

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?

- Toi…

- Moi ?

- A chaque fois que j'avais cette pensée, je prenais ton collier, et je me disais que je t'avais fait une promesse, et que si je ne la tenais pas, tu serais capable de venir me chercher dans ma tombe pour me tuer une deuxième fois…

- Et c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

Elle le regarda et sourit.

- Quoi ?

- Rien… C'est l'heure de dîner. Je vais chercher de quoi manger au mess…

- J'ai pas vraiment faim…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- C'est de la gelée rouge en dessert…Et du Rosbif…

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas comment refuser… Et il y a de la mousse au chocolat aussi en dessert ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

- Oh, juste pour savoir…

Elle se retourna et le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Colonel Mitchell, auriez-vous une idée derrière la tête ?

**FIN**


End file.
